Another Day In Wonderland
by Boulette de riz
Summary: Elle était là, sa folie, cette partie de lui-même qui n'attendait qu'une minute d'inattention pour surgir des sombres recoins de son esprit. Oui, elle était toujours là, guettant son quart d'heure de gloire, nourrie par cette obsession pour cette petite fille trop gentille pour son propre bien.
1. Me, Me, Me

**A/N:** Me revoilà, avec les fameux one-shot que j'avais promis ! Oui, je sais, je suis en retard, tout ça, tout ça... Mais bon, voilà, je profite d'un détour au Mc Do (et de sa merveilleuse connexion qui se traîne) pour poster. Et parce que j'ai eu mon semestre et qu'il faut fêter cela comme il se doit, je vais poster un second chapitre ! o/ Oui, oui, je me sens d'humeur généreuse. Bref, cessons ces divagations (VAGATIONS !), et passons à la suite.

Je commence avec un one-shot Alice x Chapelier Fou, parce que , quand même c'est censé être le couple principal. :3 Ah, et concernant cette scène, imaginons qu'il n'ait rien arrivé au Chapelier après la fameuse scène au château de cœur, et qu'Alice habite désormais chez le Lièvre de Mars.

**Pairing: **Chapelier Fou x Alice

**Rating:** M (petit lemon ! =w=)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Me, me, me<strong>

Il n'en peut plus. Il est consumé de l'intérieur, incapable d'éteindre ce feu qui le dévore. Le son de sa voix, la douceur de sa peau, le parfum qui l'entoure. Il a besoin d'elle, besoin de sentir sa présence à ses côtés, de la savoir près de lui. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour qu'elle soit là, à ses côtés—

_Avec lui, rien que lui_

-et qu'il puisse enfin satisfaire ce feu qui le ronge, qu'il puisse s'y livrer sans regret aucun. Un autre rêve-

_Ou était-ce un cauchemar ? C'était si intense !_

-où elle était sous lui, l'appelant de sa voix pleine de désir, ses joues rougies par le plaisir—

_Que lui seul pouvait lui offrir_

-ses petites mains s'accrochant à ses épaules, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa peau pour le marquer.

_Elle n'en a pas besoin, il lui appartient déjà_

L'imaginer se plier sous lui, se savoir à l'intérieur d'elle, tandis qu'ils ne sont plus qu'un, que leurs gémissements se mélangent, s'entrechoquent, se complètent. Il la désire c'est si fort que même lui en est quelquefois terrifié. Parce qu'un seul de ses sourires lui donne envie de se damner, si cela suffit à ce qu'elle continue, parce que la colère—

_Non, c'est de la rage, terrible et destructrice_

-qu'il ressent à chaque fois qu'un autre que lui pose les mains sur elle, lui adresse la parole, attire son attention parce qu'il devient incontrôlable dès qu'elle entre en scène. Et, maintenant, il est réveillé après un rêve particulièrement fort, où tous les détails sont encore gravés en lui, où il l'entend encore lui en demander plus—

_Plus, toujours plus_

-et il sait qu'il a perdu face à elle. Il n'en peut plus, il en a assez de résister. Il sait que cette nuit sera différente, parce que ses pulsions prennent finalement le pas sur la raison—

_Raison ? Quelle raison ? Il est fou, fou à lier_

-et que son instinct est le seul qui le guide. Il ne prend pas le temps de se changer, quitte sa demeure. Il ne voit pas ce qui l'environne, il ignore tout ce qui ne se rapporte pas à elle, et il atteint la maison du Lièvre de Mars, où il sait qu'elle est, dormant paisiblement, tandis qu'il est là, subissant cette torture qu'elle lui impose, où même le sommeil ne lui apporte pas la moindre consolation. Elle continue de le hanter, de le tourmenter sans aucune pitié. Mais c'est fini, terminé. Cette fois-ci, il l'emmène avec lui, il veut l'emprisonner dans ce tourbillon de sentiments qui continue de le brûler de l'intérieur, il veut l'enfermer et la convaincre qu'elle n'a besoin que de lui.

_Uniquement lui, toujours lui_

Il est déjà dans sa chambre, et sa forme endormie est éclairée par les rayons de la lune. Elle a l'air d'un ange, paisiblement endormie, et prête à s'envoler loin de lui. Cela lui donne envie de lui arracher ses ailes, de la souiller pour être sûr qu'elle ne s'échappe pas.

_Il n'en peut plus, plus du tout_

Il tire brusquement la couverture, expose son corps à ses yeux avides, note la façon dont elle frissonne. Elle réagit au froid, tente de se couvrir, et son regard se pose sur sa poitrine, qui demande toute son attention. Il est au dessus d'elle, et il sait qu'elle est en train de se réveiller. Il s'en moque, il la veut. Elle ne le refusera pas—

_Pas maintenant, pas lorsqu'il est ainsi_

-et elle subira ce que lui a enduré pendant tant de temps sans rien faire. Mais c'est fini, il n'y a que l'instant présent, et cette vision parfaite qu'elle lui offre, dont il veut s'emparer et salir à jamais. Elle ouvre les yeux, et il sait qu'elle ne saisit pas ce qu'il se passe, qu'elle ne comprend pas la situation; elle est sans défense.

_Il ne peut qu'en profiter_

Sa main se glisse sous sa chemise de nuit, caresse sa cuisse nue—

_Sa peau contre la sienne, il brûle !_

-tandis que ses lèvres s'emparent des siennes, et qu'elle n'a d'autre choix que de lui ouvrir la bouche, de lui permettre de l'explorer, de la ravager. Il en profite, continue à tracer des formes abstraites sur sa peau nue, et il la sent frissonner contre lui. Elle est là, collée contre lui, et son désir devient douloureux.

_Il a besoin d'elle, besoin, terriblement besoin !_

Il a du mal à se séparer de cette bouche délicieuse, mais il veut entendre ses gémissements, il veut l'entendre prononcer son nom, le supplier de continuer à la toucher. Alors, il s'intéresse à son cou, l'explore avec insistance, prends le temps de la marquer—

_Toujours laisser des traces, prouver que c'est réel_

-et il ne sait plus si c'est elle qui vient de gémir à cause de ses actions ou si c'est lui en goûtant sa peau exquise.

_Mieux, c'est beaucoup mieux que ce qu'il a imaginé jusque là _

Il saisit ses bretelles, fait glisser sa chemise de nuit pour dévoiler son corps, et il tressaille en voyant sa poitrine, qu'il s'empresse de toucher, de goûter—

_Il en a besoin, tellement besoin_

-et il mémorise la moindre de ses réactions : la façon dont elle agrippe ses cheveux lorsqu'il devient plus insistant, la manière dont elle s'arque avec abandon contre lui, les sons incohérents qu'elle prononce. Il ne se maîtrise plus il lèche, il pince, il mord. Il n'y a plus rien pour le stopper, il n'y a que ce corps parfait qui le supplie de continuer. Il écarte ses jambes, se presse contre elle, lui fait sentir à quel point il la désire, à quel point le feu est brûlant, et elle répond en gémissant plus fort. Il se frotte à elle—

_Elle est là, elle est réelle_

-se perd dans les sensations, mais ce n'est pas assez; il en faut plus. Il s'écarte d'elle, et elle tente de le ramener à elle, il est prêt à céder, mais il se retient.

_Il se rappelle la torture qu'ont été ces dernières nuits_

Il ne résiste pas, sa main vient la caresser, découvrir sa partie la plus intime. Il réalise que l'excitation l'a gagnée, qu'elle ne demande que son attention; il suffit de plonger en elle, de lui faire découvrir de nouveaux plaisirs—

_Non, pas tout de suite, encore un peu…_

Alors il se contente de lui apporter du plaisir avec ses doigts, et elle lui répond, écarte les jambes pour que ce soit plus aisé. Il est satisfait de ses réponses, et il réalise à quel point elle est sensible, elle y est presque, encore un peu plus et—

_Non, il veut qu'elle le supplie, qu'elle ait besoin de lui comme il a besoin d'elle_

-il stoppe tout mouvement, retire sa main. Elle le regarde, confuse. Elle est adorable, image de l'innocence même, avec ses grands yeux marrons pleins de questions; pourtant, il sait qu'il n'en est rien. Elle est nue, ses propres fluides coulant le long de ses cuisses—

_Ce n'est qu'une tentatrice, à laquelle il a toujours été incapable de résister_

-et il se demande s'il est réellement capable de ne pas continuer.

_Qui en a le plus besoin ? Elle…ou lui ?_

Quelques secondes de silence passent, et il n'en peut plus, n'obtiendra sans doute jamais ses supplications, mais il s'en moque, il la veut, il le faut—

_Maintenant, maintenant, **maintenant**_

-et il n'hésite pas. Il s'introduit en elle sans avertissement, la force à l'accepter, à le recevoir, et il réalise avec horreur—

_Souillée, elle est souillée !_

-qu'elle n'est plus pure, qu'il n'a pas pris son innocence avec lui, que quelqu'un d'autre lui a volé.

_C'était censé être lui !_

Mais il est en elle, elle est ardente, elle le brûle, le consume, et il n'en peut plus.

_Il a besoin d'elle !_

Il est en train de bouger en rythme, il entend les grincements du lit, mais tout ce à quoi il peut prêter attention, c'est sa voix, ses gémissements désespérés, et cette chaleur qui l'engloutit. Le Lièvre pourrait les entendre, mais il s'en moque. Il la veut, elle est là, il est en elle, et plus rien d'autre n'a d'importance. Le monde peut s'effondrer, les gens peuvent mourir, tant qu'elle est là, tant qu'ils ne forment plus qu'un, tant qu'elle continue de le recevoir, de se plier sous lui. Il la sent partir, elle est y est presque, elle le quitte—

_Il n'en peut plus !_

-et il s'empresse de la rejoindre, tandis qu'il en profite pour la mordre, pour laisser une marque, pour montrer qu'il n'y a que lui, toujours lui—

_Et pas cet autre qui lui a volé sa première fois_

-et il sait qu'elle lui en voudra d'autant plus pour cela. Il est haletant, mais il continue de parcourir sa peau de sa langue—

_Il ne peut pas s'en passer_

-laissant des traînées humides qui lui arrachent un frisson. Il est tenté de rester ici pour toujours, mais il se retire—

_Contre son gré, il ne veut pas !_

-et il a l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie de lui-même. Il fourre la tête dans son cou, se demande s'il peut encore profiter, encore la forcer à endurer ce plaisir, mais il la sent se relaxer contre lui, sait qu'elle est fatiguée, que ses yeux sont déjà en train de se fermer.

_Et alors ?_

Il attend que sa respiration devienne régulière avant de se relever. Il la laisse dans sa position embarrassante, d'où il peut voir ses fluides se mélanger au sien; la satisfaction l'envahit, et il se demande pourquoi il résiste—

_Encore une fois, juste une fois_

-mais il secoue la tête.

_Plus tard_

Demain, elle viendra le voir, lui demandera des explications, et il recommencera, la forcera à accepter son existence. Il le fera autant de fois qu'il le faudra, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse l'oublier, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit forgé au fer rouge sur sa peau, jusqu'à ce que ses nuits soient hantées par lui. Il ne veut pas qu'elle ait de répit, il veut qu'elle soit comme lui. Il veut qu'elle subisse ce qu'il a subi depuis maintenant trop longtemps. Il veut qu'elle réclame ses attentions, il veut être le centre de son univers, il veut être l'unique personne dont elle a besoin. Il veut que ce ne soit que lui.

_Lui, lui, lui, toujours lui._

Pour l'instant, il se contente de ce moment volé.

_Pour l'instant, c'est suffisant._


	2. No Shame

**A/N:** Deuxième chapitre comme promis ! :3

Une petite pensée pour Shi Tsu Michaelis. J'avais déjà écrit ce one-shot avant que tu ne me fasses la demande de ce couple, donc si tu as une demande plus précise en tête, n'hésite pas! :) (je n'ai pas encore répondu à ta dernière review, mais je vais m'y mettre, hein !)

**Pairing:** Alice x Griffon

**Rating:** T

* * *

><p><strong>No Shame<strong>

« Je crois que j'ai envie de toi, Alice. »

Cela lui était tombé dessus, comme cela. Elle s'immobilisa, trop stupéfaite pour réagir. Lorsqu'elle se ressaisit et se rendit compte que, _oui_, cette phrase était bien sortie de la bouche du Griffon, et que _non_, ce n'était pas une invention de sa folle imagination, elle faillit s'étrangler avec la nourriture qu'elle avait eu le malheur d'avaler à cet instant fatidique. Elle doutait fortement d'être capable d'imaginer quelque chose comme cela. Et puis, le _Griffon_. Celui qui n'avait aucune expérience de la vie, celui qui n'avait eu aucun contact humain pendant très, _très_ longtemps—Ah. Ça pourrait expliquer cette affirmation soudaine. Et puis, qui lui avait appris cette phrase ? Oooh, elle avait déjà sa petite idée, et elle était sûre que sa vengeance sur ces petits farceurs de Tweedles serait terrible. Savoir qu'elle était probablement dans cette situation embarrassante à cause d'eux lui fit froncer les sourcils. Oui, ils allaient le _payer_. Très cher, de préférence.

Elle se décida finalement à porter son attention sur l'homme en face d'elle, et se demanda pourquoi, oui, _pourquoi_ il avait choisi le moment où ils étaient tranquillement à table pour aborder ce genre de sujet. Sujet qui jusque-là n'existait même pas. Cela faisait maintenant un certain temps qu'ils vivaient ensemble (la Reine Rouge lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle était sans doute la seule capable de maîtriser le Griffon, et qu'il serait préférable qu'elle vive avec celui-ci), et _jamais_, au grand jamais, n'aurait-elle imaginé qu'une telle situation puisse se produire.

« Je—euh… Pardon ? »

Sa réponse ô combien élaborée lui valut une confirmation de l'étrange réalité.

« J'ai envie de toi, Alice. »

Et il était content de lui, en plus ! Parlaient-ils vraiment de la même chose ? Elle avait lu beaucoup de livres, et elle savait ce que cette phrase voulait dire. Mais lui, l'innocent Griffon ? Impossible. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'elle n'aurait pas à lui expliquer.

« …Nous sommes à table, tu sais. »

Il pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Oui, je le sais. »

Devait-elle comprendre que c'était une nouvelle manière de lui demander de passer le sel ?

« Tu as l'air troublée, Alice. »

La faute à qui ? Mon Dieu, même une intervention du Chapelier serait la bienvenue ! Que quelque chose lui permette de fuir cette situation douteuse !

« M-mais pourquoi tu me parles de cela d'un coup ?

-Parce que c'est vrai. »

Réponse du tac-au-tac. Elle savait que ce monde (_son_ monde, maintenant, pensa-t-elle amèrement) était différent de celui qu'elle avait toujours connu, mais tout de même ! C'était complètement indécent et terriblement gênant ! Elle n'était pas préparée à cela !

« Je voulais simplement que tu le saches. C'est vraiment difficile de se retenir quand tu es là, Alice. Alors, je me suis dit que tu serais moins fâchée si je te le disais avant. »

Elle manqua de tomber du banc sur lequel elle était assise, et se retint de justesse à la table. Voilà une logique digne d'un habitant du Pays des Merveilles !

« Je sais bien que quelqu'un comme moi n'est pas digne de toi mais—

-Ça suffit. »

Son ton autoritaire le coupa, et il se tue immédiatement.

« Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de te dévaloriser ainsi. Il n'y a pas de personnes meilleures que d'autres. Tu es aussi digne de mon attention que n'importe qui d'autre.

-Vraiment ? »

Elle ne vit pas la lueur qui s'était allumée dans son regard vermillon, trop occupée à lui faire la leçon.

« Bien sûr, il n'y a pas de raison que— »

Elle n'eut jamais vraiment le temps de finir sa phrase. Déjà, il était derrière elle, son souffle chaud caressant son oreille. Ses bras étaient venus entourer sa taille, et son dos rencontra son torse en un mouvement presque brutal.

« J'ai le droit, Alice ? »

Son murmure résonna au creux de son oreille, et elle frissonna. Depuis quand la voix douce du Griffon était-elle devenu aussi masculine ? Il mordilla légèrement son oreille, avant de fourrer la tête dans son cou.

« S'il te plaît, Alice… »

_Oh non._ Elle ne voyait pas son visage, mais elle _savait_ qu'il était en train de lui faire des yeux de chien battu. Non, non, non, elle ne devait pas céder ! Il était question de sa virginité, pas du dernier cookie dans la boîte !

« C-c'est trop soudain, Griffon ! »

Sa prise sur elle se resserra. C'était dans ce genre de moment qu'elle détestait la force exceptionnelle de cet homme.

« Mais Alice… »

Il devait vraiment arrêter d'avoir une voix aussi séduisante, cela l'amenait presque à regretter son refus !

… Elle ne venait pas d'utiliser 'séduisant' et Griffon dans la même pensée. C'était contre nature, bon sang ! Vite, dire la première chose qui lui passait à l'esprit !

« Je ne te vois pas comme cela ! Tu es mon ami, tu comprends ? »

C'était vrai, elle ne sentait pas du tout la chaleur de son étreinte, ni son odeur rien qu'à lui (qui était plutôt agréable, d'ailleurs), ni sa langue qui parcourait son cou— Hey ! C'était de la triche, cela ! Elle tenta de continuer son argumentation branlante malgré tout.

« E-et on ne fait pas ce genre de choses entre amis, parce que ce n'est pas bien…du…tout… »

Qui eut cru que le cou était aussi sensible ? Elle n'aurait jamais parié là-dessus, en tout cas ! Et comment cela faisait-il que le Griffon soit aussi doué ? Tout cela n'avait vraiment pas de sens ! Mais y en avait-il jamais eu au Pays des Merveilles ?

« _Alice_… »

Mon Dieu, prononcer son nom de cette manière était criminelle. Elle sentit sa main dans ses cheveux, et il tourna sa tête vers la sienne dans une position légèrement inconfortable. Elle oublia ce détail dès que ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes. Au vu de son calme habituel et de son attitude pacifique, elle aurait eu tendance à penser que le Griffon était plutôt un amant doux. Elle ne s'était jamais autant trompée. Son baiser était ardent, dominateur, et à la limite de la violence. Il avait complètement le dessus dans leur échange (elle préféra oublier le fait qu'elle était soudainement devenue consentante), et elle fut un instant submergée par le pur désir qu'elle sentait derrière ses actions. Depuis quand avait-il de tels sentiments pour elle ? Depuis quand les refoulait-il ? Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir connaître la réponse.

Ils se séparèrent, et elle tenta de reprendre son souffle. Elle ne remarqua pas que sa prise sur elle s'était desserrée, jusqu'à ce qu'il la tourne vers lui, de sorte qu'elle soit face à lui, bien qu'elle soit toujours assise sur son banc. Ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose, parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'être capable de tenir debout, après ce qu'elle venait de subir. Oui, elle _subissait _; c'était une victime.

Il était agenouillé devant elle, et elle nota de manière absente qu'il se trouvait entre ses jambes écartées, ce qui était _vraiment_ indécent. Elle n'eut pas vraiment l'occasion de s'attarder sur ce fait; il décida de s'attaquer de nouveau à ses lèvres, et elle avait besoin de toute son attention si elle voulait être capable d'avoir le dessus cette fois-ci. Et alors, qu'enfin, elle sentait qu'il faiblissait face à elle et que, peut-être, elle serait en mesure de gagner leur échange passionné—

« Alice ! »

Malgré le fait que le Griffon était obligé d'avoir entendu les voix des Tweedles et senti leur présence, il ne la lâcha pas immédiatement, profitant encore un peu de leur baiser avant de daigner se tourner vers les importuns. Elle passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux désordonnés, ne sachant plus où se mettre. Les jumeaux, tout comme le Griffon, ne semblaient pas vraiment gênés. Comme si être surpris dans une telle position d'intimité était tout à fait naturel.

Elle finit par demander la raison de leur visite aux Tweedles. Vraiment, elle aurait dû voir venir la réponse.

« Oh, nous étions simplement venus—

-Te rendre visite. Mais maintenant que nous sommes là—

-On peut participer ? »

Demander une aide extérieure avait peut-être été une erreur, finalement.


	3. Crazy Stranger

**A/N:** La première rencontre entre le Chat du Comté de Chester et notre chère Alice. La 'vraie' première rencontre~ J'avais envie que l'on voit un peu la relation que les deux partageaient, et la manière dont elle avait réussi à l'amadouer, surtout sachant le personnage plutôt tordu qu'il est... Donc voilà le one-shot qui en résulte. J'y ai glissé quelques références à l'œuvre originale~ J'avoue ne pas avoir grand-chose à dire sur celui-ci...

**Elo: **OMG, une nouvelle fan du Griffon ! O.O Je suis plutôt surprise de sa popularité ! Il est vrai que c'est un personnage plutôt attachant, mais à chaque fois qu'on me dit à qu'on l'adore, je suis toujours "Waou ! Une victime de plus qui tombe sous son charme !". Ah, n'y a-t-il donc personne pour aimer ce Chapelier Fou et particulièrement schizophrène que j'ai pris soin de travailler ? Bref, je vais arrêter de me plaindre. C'est un grand plaisir de voir qu'un de mes personnages (inspiré, bien entendu, de Lewis Caroll) est apprécié. :) Pour en revenir à ce petit one-shot que j'ai écrit avec le couple Griffon x Alice, il n'aura pas de suite. J'ai vraiment écrit ce petit one-shot sur un coup de tête, et parce que je savais que je pouvais aisément tourner la situation que j'avais en tête en dérision. Par contre, si jamais tu as une idée d'une situation entre eux d'eux qui me plaît, je ne serais pas à l'abri d'écrire un nouveau one-shot sur ce couple. :3

**Shi Tsu Michaelis: **Les Tweedles pour sa première fois, je plains la pauvre Alice ! Le Griffon semble la solution la plus sage... Quoique niveau bourrin, il est pas mal aussi ! Bref, merci d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer, cela me fait toujours autant plaisir~ =w=

**Pairing:** Pas de couple pour cette fois-ci. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, je n'encourage pas la pédophilie. U.U'

**Rating:** Rien de bien violent. Cela doit être au niveau du K...

* * *

><p><strong>Crazy Stranger<strong>

Il avait entendu parler d'un nouveau venu. Bien sûr, étant la personne curieuse qu'il était, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire le tour du Pays des Merveilles à sa recherche. Ce qui ne lui prit pas si longtemps que cela, au vu de sa capacité pour le moins utile de se téléporter où il voulait. Il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait dans une des nombreuses forêts du Pays. S'il se souvenait bien, il devait se trouver sur le territoire du Chapelier Fou et du Lièvre de Mars. C'était toujours mieux que le petit bois sombre des Tweedles et de la Chenille Bleue.

Ce n'était pas un nouveau venu, mais une nouvelle venue. De longs cheveux blonds, de grands yeux marron, une petite bouille enfantine. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ou onze ans. Il fut un peu déçu en voyant son allure plutôt banale. Enfin, elle ne devait pas l'être tant que cela, si elle avait réussi à atterrir ici. Elle regardait tout autour d'elle, visiblement à la recherche de son chemin.

« Perdue, jeune fille ? »

Il eut un sourire moqueur lorsqu'elle sursauta. Elle se retourna rapidement, la surprise se lisant aisément sur son visage. Apparemment, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un homme se tienne juste derrière elle sans qu'elle n'ait rien senti arriver. Ce qui semblait assez logique, en un sens. Elle l'observa quelques instants, et il lui laissa le temps d'étudier ses traits patiemment. Ce fut à son tour d'être surpris lorsqu'elle lui tourna le dos et continua son chemin sans répondre à sa question. Elle eut le temps de faire quelques mètres avant qu'il ne réalise que, oui, cette gamine venait de l'ignorer ouvertement. Cette fois-ci, il prit un malin plaisir à se téléporter juste devant elle. Le mouvement de recul qu'elle esquissa, qui manqua de la faire tomber, en valait la peine. Son petit cri de surprise aussi.

« Ne pas répondre à une question est extrêmement impolie, petite demoiselle. »

Son sourire ne cachait en rien son agacement. Une nouvelle fois, elle le dévisagea, avant de tenter de passer à côté de lui. Il s'empressa de lui bloquer le chemin. Elle fronça les sourcils, visiblement contrariée. Eh bien, au moins, maintenant, ils étaient deux. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, visiblement prête à en découdre. Elle se tenait très droite, presque fièrement, et il sentit l'amusement poindre.

« Ma grande sœur m'a dit de ne pas parler aux inconnus qui sont étranges. »

Un rire lui secoua les épaules avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher.

« Dans ce cas, tu ne vas pas parler à beaucoup de gens dans ce monde !

-Je m'en fiche. Parler à Lorina me suffit. »

Lorina ? Il se creusa la tête, à la recherche de la propriétaire de ce nom. Non, il n'y avait pas de Lorina au Pays des Merveilles. Ce qui voulait dire que c'était quelqu'un de l'autre monde. Ah.

« Mais ta Lorina n'est pas ici. Il faudra bien que tu parles à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Dans ce cas, je n'ai qu'à aller où Lorina se trouve. »

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

« Tu es bien présomptueuse, pour quelqu'un qui est perdue.

-Je ne suis pas perdue ! »

De nouveau, de l'amusement.

« C'est juste que je ne connais pas bien cet endroit…

-Oui, _bien sûr_.

-C'est vrai ! Je ne suis _pas_ perdue ! »

Ses grands yeux lançaient des éclairs, ses cheveux formant une masse désordonnée qui semblait s'accorder avec ses émotions, ses petits poings serrés à ses côtés. Elle semblait tellement vivante en cet instant… ce qui l'amena à poser une autre question.

« Et comment es-tu arrivée ici ? »

Sa position auparavant crispée devint pensive. Il resta un instant bouche bée devant son changement soudain d'attitude. Ses réactions étaient terriblement imprévisibles. Il aimait cela.

« Je me suis endormie, je crois…. J'étais dans le jardin ? Ah oui, dans l'herbe ! Et puis j'ai commencé à me promener; je cherchais Lorina. Je voulais qu'elle me lise un autre livre ! Ah, et il y avait cette porte dans un arbre ! C'était très étrange, et j'aurais bien aimé la montrer à Lorina, mais j'avais peur qu'elle s'en aille si je lui tournais le dos ! Alors je l'ai ouverte et je suis entrée. Mais il faisait tout noir ! Au bout d'un moment, j'ai fini par voir un endroit où c'était tout coloré, et avant que je ne comprenne tout ce qu'il s'était passé, je me suis retrouvée ici ! C'est fou, hein ? »

Elle termina son explication en hochant vigoureusement la tête. Il en conclut qu'elle n'avait pas encore compris ce qui lui était arrivé. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal, vu l'âge qu'elle semblait avoir. Il se demanda ce qui lui était arrivé dans l'autre monde. Une maladie, peut-être ? Si jeune…

« Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Alice Liddell ! »

Elle avait perdue toute la réserve qu'elle avait eue lorsqu'il l'avait abordé. Il semblerait qu'elle n'était pas capable d'appliquer les conseils de cette 'Lorina' de manière très efficace. Tant mieux, elle était plus intéressante comme cela.

« Eh bien, Alice... Tu as une idée de l'endroit où tu veux aller ?

-Tu vas m'indiquer le bon chemin ?

-Il n'y a que des chemins, et aucun de bon.

-Ca veut dire qu'on ne peut pas sortir ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, Alice. Tu _veux_ sortir de la forêt ?

-Pourquoi ? Il y a quelque chose à voir dans la forêt ?

-Eh bien, par exemple – il pointa du doigt un petit sentier sinueux –, la maison du Chapelier Fou est par-là. C'est un personnage assez intéressant, et je suppose que c'est un phénomène à voir.

-Mais il faut être fou pour aller voir quelqu'un avec un nom pareil ! »

Un rire.

« N'es-tu pas folle, Alice ? »

Elle nia de la tête.

« Je ne suis pas folle !

-Il faut pourtant l'être, pour venir ici. Et même si tu ne l'es pas au début, tu finiras bien par le devenir. Après tout, nous le sommes tous.

-Tu es fou ?

-Probablement.

-Tu ne sais pas si tu es fou ? »

Il y avait une pointe d'incrédulité dans son ton.

« Et toi, Alice ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que tu es saine d'esprit ?

-Mon esprit marche très bien ! Lorina me dit toujours que je suis très intelligente !

-Cela ne répond pas à la question; où sont tes preuves irréfutables ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin de prouver à un fou que je ne le suis pas !

-Tu marques un point. Débattre avec un fou n'est probablement pas très sain d'esprit. »

Le silence s'installa quelques minutes, avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu portes un masque ? »

Il eut envie de lui dire que c'était un loup, et non un masque. Il se retint.

« C'est parce que j'étais un chat, avant.

-Tu ne l'es plus, maintenant ? »

Bonne question.

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être ?

-Pourquoi tu ne réponds jamais aux questions ?

-Sans doute parce que tu en poses trop.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Lorina m'a dit que c'était bien de poser des questions ! »

Encore elle ?

« Peu importe. As-tu décidé où tu voulais aller ? »

Elle prit quelques instants pour réfléchir.

« Je ne veux pas aller voir le Chapelier Fou, en tout cas. »

Il ricana. Comme il aurait aimé voir la tête de cet imbécile plein de fierté en entendant une telle affirmation !

« Dans ce cas, tu peux rendre visite au Lièvre de Mars.

-Est-ce qu'il est gentil ?

-Il a _l'air_ gentil.

-Tu ne le connais pas ?

-Bien sûr que si ! »

Il répliqua rapidement, piqué au vif. Il savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur chaque habitant du Pays des Merveilles ! Après tout, il avait toute l'éternité pour récolter des informations…

« Pourquoi tu es tout seul ? »

Son changement de sujet rapide le déstabilisa. Vu comment elle passait du coq à l'âne, elle s'entendrait merveilleusement bien avec l'autre fou !

« Je suppose que la plupart des gens de ce pays n'aiment pas ma compagnie. »

Ce qui était fort dommage, d'ailleurs.

« C'est triste.

-Pardon ?

-Être toujours tout seul, c'est triste. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« On s'y habitue.

-Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! »

Décidément, cette phrase revenait vraiment très souvent. Elle s'approcha de lui, et à sa grande surprise, l'encercla de ses petits bras. Elle n'était vraiment pas grande, et sa tête arrivait au niveau de son ventre. Il se crispa, ne sachant comment réagir face à cette petite fille déroutante, qui faisait d'abord tout pour l'éviter, pour ensuite se disputer avec lui et lui poser des questions dont il ignorait la réponse, pour finalement le prendre dans ses bras !

« Moi, je vais rester avec toi. Comme ça, tu ne seras plus tout seul ! »

Il se détendit inconsciemment, et posa une main sur sa tête, tandis que l'autre vint se reposer sur ses épaules.

« Et pourquoi ferais-tu cela ? »

Sa voix s'était changé en un murmure grave, mais il ne le remarqua pas, trop curieux de la réponse qu'elle allait lui donner. Elle leva la tête, ses grands yeux le dévisageant.

« Parce que tu as voulu m'aider à retrouver mon chemin, alors que j'ai été très impolie. »

Il réprima l'envie de lui dire qu'il ne comptait pas vraiment l'aider, qu'il était simplement venu par curiosité, qu'il se serait sans doute contenté de se moquer d'elle tandis qu'elle se perdait dans cet étrange pays qu'était le sien, et qu'il n'était vraiment pas quelqu'un de gentil. Il ne savait pas si c'était la chaleur de son petit corps contre le sien, ou ses grands yeux innocents, mais il se contenta simplement de caresser sa tête. Il ne savait pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, mais il se dit que cela ne le gênerait pas que le Temps arrête de faire son travail, histoire que ce moment se prolonge.

Malheureusement, son souhait ne fut pas exaucé, et elle se détacha de lui. Il ne la retint pas.

« On va voir le Lièvre de Mars, alors ? »

Il la dévisagea quelques secondes, se sentant presque stupide.

« 'On' ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils, comme si ce qu'elle disait relevait de l'évidence même. Cette fois-ci, il se sentit stupide.

« J'ai dit que je resterai avec toi. Mais puisque je ne peux pas rester ici, tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi. »

Et sur ces mots, elle glissa sa petite main dans la sienne. Elle le regarda, attendant qu'il lui donne la direction à prendre. Il le fit de manière absente. Elle le tira à sa suite, et il la laissa faire. Il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi il la laissait faire. Elle était tellement petite, et marchait plutôt lentement, bien que d'un pas décidé. Après tout, il pouvait très bien les téléporter là-bas, et cela irait beaucoup plus vite. Il réalisa que, peut-être, il n'avait pas envie que cela aille plus vite. Se promener lentement n'était pas si mal, surtout si elle était à ses côtés.

Le Chat du Comté de Chester esquissa un sourire; un sourire qui n'était pas moqueur, ni narquois. Un simple sourire. Alice Liddell ne le savait pas encore, mais elle venait de se faire son premier ami au Pays des Merveilles.


	4. Underestimated

**A/N:**Bonjour à toutes ! Me voilà pour l'ajout d'un petit one-shot, que j'ai longtemps hésité à publier. A vrai dire, lorsque j'avais commencé celui-ci, il y a relativement longtemps, j'avais pour but d'en faire un lemon Tweedles x Alice (Parce que oui, mettre ce threesome en œuvre est l'un des grands objectifs que je me suis fixée. Quelle ambition, n'est-ce pas?), mais lorsque je l'ai repris, je n'avais plus du tout envie (et surtout la grosse, l'énooorme flemme a pointé le bout de son nez). Cela a donc tourné ainsi; je n'en suis pas tout à fait satisfaite, mais c'était l'occasion de montrer une 'confrontation' entre les Tweedles et Alice, où Alice a le dessus ET le dernier mot! On a du mal à y croire, hein? ;)

**Carabas:** Je ne saurais pas dire exactement pourquoi, mais ta review m'a fait beaucoup rire~ Cela a sans doute un rapport avec tout ce que le pauvre Griffon s'est pris dans la tronche lors de celle-ci ! C'est tellement rafraîchissant de voir quelqu'un qui ne le supporte pas ! Mais pour en revenir à son rôle dans l'histoire, il a son importance: c'est un des rares personnages qui ne ment pas, ou du moins, qui ne détourne pas la vérité à son avantage (ce qui est une spécialité de la plupart des autres, et plus particulièrement le Chapelier... U.U'). Et il faut dire qu'il est plus facile à mettre en scène, puisqu'il ne cache jamais ses intentions. Bref, il a son utilité. :) Je suis très heureuse de voir que le Chapelier est apprécié à sa juste valeur ! \o/ Parce que Dieu sait qu'il n'est pas évident en mettre en scène, ce vieux fou ! O (Oui, c'est la journée où je me plains de mes propres personnages; ce n'était pas comme si j'avais pris le temps de créer leur caractère un à un tout en me référant au bouquin et en sachant très bien ce à quoi je m'engageais. Du tout.) En ce qui concerne mes idées pour les prochains one-shots, je crains d'être bientôt à sec. J'ai encore la rencontre du Chapelier Fou et d'Alice qui traîne, et qui sera sûrement le prochain chapitre, et une suite sur laquelle je travaille de temps en temps. Mais une petite idée ne serait pas de trop, donc n'hésite pas~ ^.^

**Elo:** Aww, contente de voir que l'adorable Chat du Comté de Chester a été apprécié (même s'il "n'arrive pas à la cheville du Griffon" ! xD)~ Mais oui, le Chapelier Fou est simplement un schizophrène (aux tendances meurtrières doublées d'un obsession malsaine pour une jeune fille innocente qui passait par là) incompris ! Il est à plaindre, dans cette triste histoire, c'est bien connu~ Et merci pour ta review ! ^.^

**Pairing: **Tweedles x Alice

**Rating:** Hmm, T pour les sous-entendus douteux des jumeaux~ (et qui ne relèvent même plus du sous-entendu à certains moments...)

* * *

><p><strong>Underestimated<strong>

C'était une journée ennuyeuse. Une de ces journées où le Temps – cette garce ! – prenait un malin plaisir à se traîner en longueur, appréciant la vue de leur souffrance alors qu'absolument rien ne venait troubler le calme qui régnait. La Chenille était reclus dans cette chose qu'il osait nommer maison – alors que, très franchement, cela n'en avait que le nom –, et bien que se distraire en le ridiculisant semblait être une alternative plus qu'intéressante, il était depuis quelques jours d'une humeur massacrante, et même eux n'osaient aller le déranger. Certes, il semblait difficile de croire qu'il serait capable de leur faire quoi que ce soit, surtout au vu de leur dextérité au combat – même si cette chère Alice semblait croire qu'ils étaient incapables de faire le moindre mal à une mouche – mais s'il y avait bien une chose que la Chenille était, c'était rancunière, et il était bien assez intelligent pour finalement parvenir à se venger d'eux. Et, même eux n'étaient pas prêts à sacrifier leur réputation ou leurs bons points auprès d'Alice simplement pour avoir voulu chasser l'ennui.

Ils étaient donc postés à l'orée du bois, guettant l'arrivée de fous prêts à risquer leur vie en entrant dans leur territoire. Et, vu l'actuel ennui qu'ils ressentaient, ils joueraient probablement avec leur victime d'autant plus longtemps. Déjà que leur réputation dissuadait nombre de personnes de s'aventurer ici, mais les journées comme celles-ci étaient en général d'autant plus improductives, surtout au vu de la chaleur qui régnait. Il n'y avait personne d'assez fou pour se risquer dehors par une telle chaleur, et encore moins pour risquer sa vie en traversant cette sympathique forêt qui regorgeait de dangers. Enfin, ils en constituaient probablement le plus grand danger, mais là n'était pas la question.

« …Dee, tu me croirais si je te disais que je sens la présence d'Alice ?

-Il n'y a qu'elle pour venir nous rendre visite avec un temps pareil. »

Il tourna légèrement la tête vers son frère.

« Cela répond-t-il à ta question ?

-Plutôt, oui. J'ai eu peur que ce soit encore un rêve.

-Si c'était un rêve, tu lui aurais déjà sauté dessus. Si tu es terriblement frustré, cela ne peut être—

-Que la réalité. »

Un soupir.

« Tu crois qu'un jour, elle nous prendra au sérieux ?

-Pour cela, il faudrait lui sauter dessus et la ravager jusqu'à temps qu'elle ne puisse plus marcher.

-Et encore, elle serait encore capable de nous chercher des excuses comme quoi on n'a pas fait exprès—

-Qu'en fait, on ne la désire pas—

-Et ainsi de suite.

-Se sous-estimer ainsi relève du crime…

-Il faut dire que la façon dont le Lièvre de Mars s'est transformé en pseudo Papa Poule n'aide pas vraiment les choses.

-Tout cela parce que Môsieur se sait coupable… Je te parie qu'il n'arrive même plus à la regarder dans les yeux !

-Ca, pour la lorgner de cette manière, il a de quoi se sentir coupable !

-Dire qu'il était persuadé qu'il était discret…

-Il le croit toujours. On n'a jamais mis au point le fameux plan pour le faire chanter. »

Ils se turent soudainement, le bruit des pas d'Alice se rapprochant d'eux. Ils attendirent patiemment qu'elle vienne vers eux, leur position relaxée n'étant qu'une façade.

« Dee, Dum, bonjour ! »

Le salut de la jeune fille les attira à elle comme des aimants, et Dee passa un bras autour de ses épaules dans un geste presque nonchalant, tandis que son alter ego saisit sa main avec empressement.

« Alors, Alice ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes chez nous par cette journée terriblement chaude ?

-Devons-nous y percevoir un message que tu essayes de nous envoyer ? »

Les lèvres de Dee effleurèrent son oreille.

« Tu sais très bien qu'il ne faut pas être aussi timide, _Alice_. »

Dum posa la main de la jeune fille sur sa taille en un geste d'invitation.

« Tu n'as qu'à demander… Nous sommes à tes ordres, quels qu'ils soient. »

Son malaise était palpable, et ils n'en étaient que plus ravis. Non seulement cela indiquait qu'ils lui faisaient un effet certain, mais ce temps-là leur permettait en général d'agir comme ils le souhaitaient : elle était encore trop confuse pour réellement s'opposer à leurs actions.

« Mais peut-être préfères-tu que nous prenions l'initiative… »

Malheureusement, Dee eut à peine le temps de poser ses lèvres au creux de son cou que déjà, la jeune fille lui écrasait le pied avec ferveur. Dum s'éloigna prudemment en voyant ce que son alter ego était en train de subir.

« Je ne suis pas venue pour que vous profitiez de moi, les Tweedles ! »

Décidément, elle réagissait de plus en plus rapidement ! Avant, ils avaient au moins le temps de goûter sa peau, ou même de défaire un peu sa robe avant qu'elle ne fasse quoi que ce soit… L'injustice de ce monde les surprendrait toujours.

« On ne profite pas de toi, Alice !

-Nous nous contentons d'exprimer notre affection ! »

Ils sentirent son regard dubitatif, et lui offrirent un sourire resplendissant. Elle soupira.

« Je suis venue rendre visite à la Chenille. Je dois lui rendre les livres qu'il m'a gentiment prêtés.

-Gentiment ?

-On parle toujours de la même personne ? »

Son exaspération était palpable.

« Je doute que quiconque soit assez fou pour être gentil en votre présence… »

Ils se placèrent automatiquement à ses côtés lorsqu'elle commença à marcher en direction de la « maison » de la Chenille.

« Que vas-tu insinuer ?

-Nous ne comprenons pas, Alice.

-Oh, ne commencez pas à jouer aux innocents. S'il y a une chose que vous savez bien faire, c'est vous jouer des faiblesses des gens ! »

Elle ne réalisa même pas qu'ils avaient emprisonnés chacune de ses mains dans les leurs.

« Quelle mauvaise image tu as de nous !

-Qu'avons-nous fait pour que tu nous voies ainsi ?

-Vous voulez dire, à part les tentatives de viol ? »

Ils ricanèrent.

« Viol ?

-Tout de suite les grands mots !

-Et puis, tu sais bien que nous ne te ferions rien sans ton consentement ! »

Enfin, presque rien. Mais cela, elle n'était pas censée le savoir.

« Et puis, peut-être serions-nous moins insistants si tu venais nous rendre visite plus souvent.

-Au contraire, tu ferais mieux de venir plus souvent ! »

Ils firent semblant de ne pas entendre son soupir.

« Vous savez très bien que vous n'êtes pas les seuls à exiger des visites.

-Dans ce cas, viens habiter—

-Non. »

Son refus fusa, net et cassant. Ils firent une moue déçue.

« C'est si bien que ça—

-Chez le Lièvre de Mars ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« C'est celui avec qui je suis le plus au calme, en tout cas.

-Ce n'est qu'apparence, tout cela.

-Cela finira bien par voler en éclat, d'ailleurs. »

Elle s'arrêta, et ils en firent de même.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

-Oh, _Alice_. Tu n'es pas si innocente que cela, tout de même ?

-Tu ne t'es vraiment rendu compte de rien ? »

Elle nia d'un geste de la tête.

« La manière dont il te regarde ?

-Comment il se plie en quatre pour être sûr de ne jamais t'ennuyer ?

-Tu penses vraiment qu'il fait cela—

-Par simple bonté ?

-Le Lièvre n'est pas si gentil que cela.

-Tout le monde le sait ! »

Elle les observa, pensive.

« Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de me dire, exactement ? »

Ce fut à leur tour de soupirer, avant que Dee ne pose sa main sur la tête de la jeune femme, tandis que Dum se contenta de poser la sienne sur son épaule.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Alice.

-Après tout, te le dire reviendrait à lui rendre service.

-Qu'il continue à être embarrassé dans son coin, ce peureux !

-Ça lui va tellement bien ! »

Et puis, si jamais elle en venait à éprouver des sentiments pour lui, cela leur compliquerait grandement la tâche.

« Cela ne vous ressemble pas, de garder des secrets.

-Secret, secret, c'est un bien grand mot !

-En prenant le temps d'observer, n'importe qui s'en rendrait compte ! »

Elle haussa un sourcil.

« Vous sous-entendez que je ne suis pas assez intelligente pour remarquer quoi que ce soit ? »

Ils se lancèrent un regard. Terrain glissant !

« Ce n'est pas exactement ton intelligence qui est mise en cause ici…

-Disons plutôt la perception des personnes qui t'entourent ? »

Elle posa les mains sur ses hanches.

« Avez-vous d'autres remarques désobligeantes à me faire, tant que vous y êtes ? »

Ils s'approchèrent d'elle. Dee la prit dans ses bras, et Dum s'empressa de se coller à elle, peu désireux d'être exclu.

« Alice, ne le prends pas comme ça !

-Mais il faut avouer que concernant ces choses-là—

-Tu ne remarques jamais rien ! »

A leur grande surprise, elle ne tenta pas de se dégager leur étreinte. Elle s'appuya sur les épaules de Dee, et lui murmura :

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous dit que je ne le fais pas _exprès_ ? »

Leur prise se relâcha en entendant son chuchotement, et elle en profita pour glisser hors de leur porté. Elle les salua d'un signe de la main, avant de partir tranquillement vers la maison de la Chenille. Ils ne bougèrent pas immédiatement, encore sous le choc de la révélation qu'elle venait de leur faire. Lorsqu'ils se décidèrent enfin à se mouvoir de nouveau, elle avait déjà disparu, sa présence trop loin pour qu'ils puissent la détecter.

« Tu y crois, à celle-là ?

-Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas impossible, après tout.

-On l'aurait sous-estimé à ce point… ? »

Dum haussa les épaules.

« Peut-être bien. C'est Alice, après tout. Elle continuera sans doute à nous surprendre.

-Alors ce qu'on aurait pris pour de la naïveté—

-Etait tout calculé. »

Les lèvres des Tweedles s'étirèrent en un sourire carnassier.

« Alors, si elle se contentait de nous ignorer volontairement—

-Il suffit de faire en sorte de se faire assez remarquer pour qu'elle n'en soit plus capable.

-Cela devient vraiment intéressant, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Au contraire, cela devient terriblement intéressant. »

Vraiment, Alice aurait dû se douter que révéler une telle information aux Tweedles n'était pas la chose la plus maline à faire. Parce que maintenant, ils avaient trouvé un adversaire qui révélait plus redoutable qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé. Et ils étaient connus pour toujours relever les défis qu'on leur lançait, que ceux-ci soit volontaire ou non.

Pauvre Alice. Elle ne saurait jamais ce qui lui était tombé dessus avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.


	5. Haircut

**A/N:** Bonjour, bonjour~ Me voilà avec un petit one-shot, qui consiste principalement de répliques échangées par les personnages, et très peu de narration. C'est un style que j'apprécie, puisqu'il permet un échange rapide entre les personnages, et il est aisé de reconnaitre qui est celui qui parle rien qu'avec leur manière de s'exprimer. Pas vraiment de romance pour celui-ci, mais plutôt de l'humour et un clin d'œil pas très subtil à un moment précis du livre.

**Elo:** Comme je l'ai dit, la plupart sont des one-shot partant d'une simple idée. Si je n'ai rien d'autre qui vient nourrir cette idée, je ne ferai que réaliser une suite que je n'apprécierai pas écrire et qui sera probablement également mauvaise pour les lecteurs (donc non, toujours pas de suite pour le Griffon x Alice~). Cependant, il est possible que je fasse une suite pour le précédent chapitre, mais je ne garantis absolument rien. Mon inspiration est un être particulièrement capricieux, malheureusement. U.U' Le Griffon, comme tous les autres personnages faisant partie intégrante du Pays des Merveilles, n'a pas de nom. C'est un parti que j'ai pris en créant l'univers de _Sweet Dreams_, afin de garder l'esprit du livre. ^.^ Et enfin, concernant un lemon entre le Griffon et Alice, j'y réfléchirai. Mais les lemons sont assez difficiles à écrire pour moi, et je suis d'autant plus exigeante avec moi-même sur ceux-ci, et donc beaucoup, beaucoup plus longue à écrire(déjà que je ne suis pas une flèche normalement... U.U). Donc je verrai cela, et si jamais l'inspiration me supplie d'écrire un lemon, ce sera un Griffon x Alice ! :3 Merci d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer~

**Pairing:** Peut-être quelques sous-entendus concernant le Chapelier x Alice, mais il faut vraiment creuser...

**Rating: **Je vais dire T, parce que les insultes, bien qu'elles soient dans un langage tout à fait décent, restent des insultes.

* * *

><p><strong>Haircut<strong>

« Je déteste les gamines impertinentes !

-Et je déteste les chapeliers fous et arrogants qui n'ont aucun goût !

-Ma garde-robe est parfaite, impeccable, irréprochable ! Comment oses-tu—

-Oh, je ne fais que dire la vérité ! Vous le savez très bien, vous refusez simplement de l'admettre !

-Personne ne m'a jamais autant insulté ! Je vais te—

-Quoi ? Me frapper avec votre petite cuillère ? Arrêtez, vous me terrifiez !

-Comment est-ce que— oh, je vais vraiment te— qu'est-ce que tu m'agaces— sale petite— vraiment odieuse—

-Cessez de marmonner ainsi, c'est insupportable !

-Parce que tu vas m'apprendre les bonnes manières, peut-être ? Venant d'une petite peste qui ne fait qu'insulter ses aînés, je trouve cela parfaitement risible !

-C'est vrai qu'avec un exemple tel que vous, qui menace une adorable petite fille sans défense, j'ai beaucoup à apprendre en matière de bonne manière !

-Une adorable petite fille ? Et où se cache-t-elle donc ? Tout ce que je vois, c'est une insignifiante gamine qui prend des grands airs en s'invitant chez les gens !

-Moi ? Je me suis _invitée_ ? C'est la meilleure ! Le Lièvre de Mars m'a entraîné ici ! Soit disant que le meilleur thé est ici, qu'on passe du temps agréable en compagnie du Chapelier Fou !

-Et c'est le cas !

-Ah, vraiment ? Je n'ai pas pu toucher une seule tasse de thé depuis que je suis ici, et si ce pays est assez fou pour vous qualifier d'agréable, j'attends de voir à quoi ressemble quelqu'un d'exécrable !

-C'est intolérable ! J'ai été le parfait hôte !

-La première chose que vous m'avez dite consistait à m'ordonner de me couper les cheveux !

-Un conseil ! C'était un _conseil_ ! Mais je suppose que les petites pestes ne comprennent pas ce genre de concept, qui leur demande un minimum de réflexion !

-Je suis très intelligente !

-Et menteuse, en plus de cela !

-Osez encore me dire que vous êtes le parfait hôte ! Savez-vous faire autre chose que dire des choses aussi méchantes ?

-Si j'étais méchant, voilà longtemps que je t'aurais mise dehors !

-Nous sommes déjà dehors !

-Dehors, hors de chez moi ! Tu ne comprends pas des choses aussi simples ? Tu es vraiment la plus stupide des petites filles !

-Alors vous devez l'être encore plus, pour vous disputer avec une enfant que vous appelez stupide !

-Je ne te supporte que parce que tu es venue avec le Lièvre de Mars !

-Eh bien, dans ce cas, je m'en vais ! Comme cela, le problème sera résolu !

-Quoi ? Tu comptes quitter ma demeure sans avoir goûté mon thé ? Quelle impolitesse !

-Mais décidez-vous, bon sang ! Vous voulez que je parte ou que je reste ?

-Tu n'es même pas capable de prendre des décisions toute seule ?

-Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi ! Cela vous amuse tant que cela, de me faire tourner en bourrique ?

-C'est sûr que tu en es une bien belle, de bourrique !

-J'ai compris ! Eh bien, la bourrique s'en va, et laisse le crétin de Chapelier avec son stupide thé ! »

Silence.

« …Ah. Elle est partie.

-Bien sûr qu'elle est partie. Tu ne t'attendais pas à ce qu'elle reste avec tout ce que tu lui as dit ?

-Tais-toi, Lièvre insipide !

-Tu me diras, cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu aussi animé. Elle t'a même fait perdre tes mots !

-Oh, _s'il te plaît_. Ce n'est qu'une gamine ! Et puis, si tu me trouvais si désobligeant avec elle, pourquoi n'es-tu pas intervenu ?

-C'était plutôt amusant à voir, tu sais. Et, très franchement, elle se débrouillait très bien face à toi. Je pense qu'avec un peu d'entraînement, elle sera en mesure de te clouer le bec.

-De quel côté es-tu ?

-Du sien, évidemment.

-… Avoue. Cette histoire du meilleur thé, ce n'était qu'un prétexte, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je plaide coupable. J'étais curieux de voir comment vous alliez interagir, mais je ne m'attendais pas à quelque chose d'aussi…_explosif_. A croire que tu as trouvé la partenaire parfaite pour te disputer joyeusement !

-Elle prend la mouche trop facilement. Les cheveux courts lui iraient bien mieux !

-Quelle idée de dire cela à une petite fille !

-Je ne vois pas le problème. Tu me diras, même avec ces longs cheveux désordonnés, si je lui faisais un chapeau, elle serait parfaite !

-Déjà en train de marquer ton territoire ?

-Cesse tes inepties. Elle est…_intéressante_. C'est tout.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'elle s'entendait bien avec le Chat du Comté de Chester. Il est déjà venu lui rendre quelques visites. Réussir à l'apprivoiser…. Je crois qu'elle nous réserve encore bien des surprises !

-Oui, _bien sûr_. Et puis bientôt, elle va faire amie amie avec la Reine Rouge, aussi. Et pourquoi pas les Tweedles, tant qu'on y est !

-Tu ne devrais pas la sous-estimer. Après tout, elle a réussi à captiver ton attention avec une simple conversation.

-Tu appelles cela une conversation ?

-Peu importe. Tu vois ce que je veux dire. Sur ce, je vais aller la rejoindre. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se perde une nouvelle fois dans le pays. Qui sait le genre de personne qu'elle pourrait y croiser…

-Tu la protèges ? Cette petite peste insignifiante ?

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'en charge. Ce n'est qu'une petite fille, après tout.

-Ce n'est vraiment que de la pitié ?

-Pourquoi ? Es-tu inquiet ? Mieux encore, jaloux ?

-Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi. On voit bien que le mois de mars approche.

-Si tu le dis… Merci pour le thé. J'y vais. »

Silence.

« Je suppose que je n'ai plus d'autre choix que de mettre du thé de côté pour sa prochaine visite. Elle ne pourra plus nier que c'est le meilleur du pays ! »


	6. Lying Cat

**A/N:**Un grand bonsoir à la populace ! o/ Alors, voilà un petit one-shot comparé aux précédents (et comparé au prochain qui sera relativement long, malheureusement ou heureusement). J'ai décidé d'écrire ce one-shot parce que je voulais qu'on puisse un peu mieux saisir la manière de penser du Chat du Comté de Chester, qui est bien assez tordu pour faire concurrence au Chapelier Fou, mais aussi parce que je n'avais pu caser la raison de certaines de ses actions dans l'histoire de _Sweet Dreams, _chose que j'ai toujours un peu regretté. Et en voilà le résultat ! \o/

**Baudelairienne: **Oooh, une retardataire ! Ah, au moins, ça a le mérite de changer du chocolat, n'est-ce pas ? ;) Je suis très heureuse de savoir qu'une fan de mon adorable Chapelier demeure~ Et puis, ce n'est pas un psychopathe. Disons simplement qu'il a des pulsions qu'il a quelques difficultés à contenir~ Cela me rassure que tu aies apprécié la manière dont Alice parvient à avoir le dernier mot; j'avais l'impression d'avoir un peu bâclé ce one-shot. ^.^' J'avoue que la rencontre entre le Chat du Comté de Chester et Alice est un moment que j'ai particulièrement apprécié, et que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire. Cela le montrait sous un autre jour, où il était un peu plus humain. Mais bon, il faut dire que c'était principalement un gros clin d'œil pas très subtil à l'œuvre original. Je ne le cache pas. D'ailleurs, en parlant du Chat, le voilà sous son aspect le plus 'vrai' (malheureusement pour l'innocente Alice). Encore merci et bonne lecture ! ^.^

**Pairing: **Hmm, je suppose que cela peut-être interprété comme un Chat du Comté de Chester x Alice.

**Rating:** Bwarf, pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, mais disons T par principe.

* * *

><p><strong>Lying Cat<strong>

Il n'était pas quelqu'un de gentil, ne l'avait jamais été. Il n'y avait qu'une seule petite fille un brin trop innocente qui pouvait croire en une telle possibilité, et elle était maintenant revenue, un peu plus vieille, et peut-être un peu plus prudente que dans le passé. Du moins, il l'espérait pour elle. Après tout, le fait qu'elle se soit faite piégée par le Chapelier Fou n'était qu'une preuve de son imprudence, et de la trop grande confiance qu'elle accordait aux autres. C'était peut-être une qualité dans son monde à elle, mais dans le leur… C'était une faiblesse dont tous se jouaient avec une joie apparente. Lui y compris.

Oh, bien sûr, au début, elle s'était méfiée de lui (comme la première fois). Il l'avait délibérément provoqué, avait savouré le fait qu'elle tenait toujours autant à protéger les autres, dusse-t-elle se sacrifier en retour. Il avait remarqué qu'elle était devenue plus posée, et il s'était demandé ce qu'il fallait pour la rendre réellement furieuse. Il se souvenait encore de ces colères qu'elle piquait lorsqu'elle était encore enfant, de l'éclat qui régnait dans ses grands yeux marron lorsque cela se produisait. Il pouvait encore voir la furie et l'agacement s'inscrire sur ses traits, et la manière dont tous se crispaient, redoutant cet enfant haute comme trois pommes. Elle les avait tous à sa botte, à ce temps-là. Cela n'avait pas vraiment changé, d'ailleurs. Mais maintenant, tous étaient submergés par la peur qu'elle reparte, et l'envie égoïste de la garder, qu'importe le moyen. Ses grands yeux innocents et son cœur d'or ne la sauveraient pas, cette fois-ci.

L'occasion que le Chapelier lui avait fournie en effrayant Alice avait été parfaite il n'avait eu qu'à apparaître pour qu'elle le considère comme un allié. Cela lui avait également permis de se débarrasser de ce fou sans qu'elle n'y voie d'inconvénient. Il se souvenait de cette excuse qu'il lui avait dit, qu'il ne lui restait pas assez d'énergie pour les transporter tous les deux jusqu'au château de cœur. Et elle l'avait cru, comme la jeune femme naïve qu'elle était. Adorable, crédule petite Alice! Comme s'il avait encore des limites, après tout ce temps passé dans le Pays des Merveilles ! Il avait ainsi pu la ralentir, la garder un peu plus longtemps à ses côtés. C'était presque enfantin, de lui faire croire qu'il l'aidait alors qu'il n'en avait absolument pas l'intention. Mais elle le croyait, et c'était le principal.

Il l'avait amené jusqu'au bois des Tweedles et de la Chenille, effectuant un détour non négligeable. Oh, il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait. Les jumeaux étaient insupportables, mais avait cet avantage non négligeable : ils avaient très peu de limites, voire pas du tout. Ils n'hésiteraient pas à faire tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour différer son départ. Bien sûr, ils étaient beaucoup moins subtils que lui, mais il n'était plus vraiment question de subtilité. Il fallait qu'elle reste. Il ne doutait pas qu'elle irait probablement rendre visite à la Chenille, et cela ne le rassurait guère. Il était comme eux, voulait qu'elle reste. Mais c'était un lâche. Ou plutôt, il possédait encore cette morale si inutile au Pays des Merveilles, et celle-ci guidait la plupart de ses actes. Il avertirait sans doute Alice sur ses soi-disant alliés, lui y compris. Prendrait-elle vraiment ses conseils au sérieux ? Après tout, elle n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête. Mais c'était avant, et peut-être était-elle différente maintenant.

Vint le moment où il fut forcé d'intervenir, lorsque les Tweedles tentèrent de profiter d'elle. Leur idée n'était pas mauvaise, mais le fait qu'elle les ait percés à jour enlevait tout l'intérêt de leur plan. Oui, il fallait qu'elle reste. Mais sans forcément se rendre compte que son choix n'était que le résultat d'une manipulation de leur part. Et puis, peut-être était-ce le fait qu'il ne voulait pas que les jumeaux la touche; peut-être était-ce son propre égoïsme qui l'avait incité à intervenir. Il ne le savait pas vraiment, mais toutes ces raisons combinées étaient déjà bien assez pour justifier sa décision d'empêcher les deux de mener à bien leur idée.

Il avait aussi perçu cette odeur qui émanait d'elle, odeur qui lui rappelait étrangement les Ombres. Il avait une petite idée de ce qu'avait fait le Chapelier Fou, mais préférait tout faire pour la faire rester de son plein gré. Si jamais son hypothèse était la vérité, alors son séjour forcé deviendrait plutôt traumatisant pour elle. Et une Alice complètement brisée par une telle révélation n'était pas aussi intéressante. Cela ressemblait tellement au Chapelier, de l'obliger à rester même si cela nécessitait de la détruire complètement dans le processus ! C'était vraiment un homme sans scrupules, une fois qu'il avait un but en tête !

Mais était-il réellement différent ? Oh, il n'était probablement pas aussi fou que cet être dément, mais il ne pouvait pas prétendre être blanc comme neige. Après tout, il se servait de la confiance qu'elle lui accordait pour mieux la tromper. C'était tellement, tellement facile.

Et maintenant, il est dans la salle d'audience de la Reine Rouge, tranquillement installé dans un coin sombre sans que personne n'ait remarqué sa présence, et il ne peut que se réjouir. Il voit les yeux brillants d'intelligence de leur très chère Reine, sait qu'elle a compris ce que le Chapelier Fou a fait. Il observe le dénouement de cette terrifiante histoire, perçoit l'angoisse grandissante de l'adorable Alice, ne sent que trop bien l'horreur qui envahit l'immense salle lorsque l'accusé clame d'une voix pleine de fierté son crime. Oui, il comprend à quel point ce qu'a fait le Chapelier est odieux. Pourtant, son sourire ne fait que s'accroître, révélant ses dents pointues. Son objectif a été rempli; Alice ne pourra plus jamais quitter le Pays des Merveilles. La satisfaction l'envahit, et un ricanement discret s'échappe de ses lèvres.

Après tout, il n'a jamais été quelqu'un de gentil.


	7. Mischievous Thief

**A/N: **Bonsoir ! A vrai dire, ça fait un petit bout de temps que j'ai ce chapitre bien au chaud, et je viens finalement de me rappeler son existence et le fait que j'étais censé le publier grâce au fait que quelqu'un a placé cette suite de one-shots dans sa liste de favoris ! Ce qui m'a fait plaisir, bien qu'une petite review m'aurait également fait plaisir... T.T Ce recueil a aussi été créé pour donner l'occasion aux lectrices de faire des requêtes, mais malheureusement, personne n'en profite. Quelques petits encouragements seraient bien, aussi... Bref, j'arrête de me plaindre !

Ce one-shot peut-être considéré comme une suite de _Haircut_~

Merci à toutes celles qui prennent le temps de me lire, de mettre dans leur favoris/alertes, ou qui me laissent une review ! :)

**Pairing: **Hmm, on peut dire que c'est du Chapelier x Alice dans le sens qu'on voit un peu l'affection se développer entre les deux. Mais c'est très léger, car, je le rappelle, Alice est une petite fille à ce moment-là. Et que, même si les blagues Peddo Bear me font bien rire, je vais éviter d'encourager la pédophilie. Quand même.

**Rating: **Oh, je pense que cela relève du K, K+. C'est vraiment très très léger. (eh oui, je n'écris pas que des histoires à caractère sexuel et/ou violent~)

* * *

><p><strong>Mischievous Thief<strong>

Il posa sa tasse de thé calmement, avant de se tourner vers le Lièvre de Mars. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil à la petite fille assise à ses côtés. Un nouveau regard vers son soit disant ami.

« La garder ? »

Son ton incrédule laissa de marbre l'homme en face de lui.

« Oui. Je veux qu'elle reste chez toi. »

Il fronça les sourcils, visiblement contrarié.

« J'ai une tête de nourrice ? »

Le Lièvre de Mars leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est très débrouillarde. Elle ne t'embêtera pas.

-Si elle est si débrouillarde que cela, tu n'as qu'à la laisser chez toi.

-Tu veux que je laisse une petite fille _seule_, avec tout ce qui rôde dans notre pays ?

-Laisse-la avec le Chat stupide, puisque tu disais qu'il l'appréciait. »

La voix de l'enfant résonna pour la première fois dans le jardin du Chapelier Fou.

« Il n'est pas stupide !

-Disons simplement qu'il est à ton niveau, dans ce cas.

-Je ne vous permets pas ! Vous croyez peut-être que ça m'enchante, de devoir rester avec vous ?

-Pardon ?

-Vous êtes impoli et méchant ! Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais subir la torture de votre présence ?

-Je vois que tu n'as pas changé, petite peste ! Tu devrais me remercier à genoux d'accepter de te recevoir !

-D'après ce que j'ai compris, vous n'étiez pas près d'accepter !

-Elle marque un point, Chapelier.

-Cette gamine est une véritable corvée ! Je suis pleinement en droit de me plaindre à l'idée de la garder !

-Ce n'est que pour quelques jours. La Reine Rouge m'a convoqué à propos d'une histoire de tartes volées, ou je ne sais quoi.

-…Des tartes ? »

Le Lièvre de Mars dévisagea le Chapelier Fou. Le sourire malicieux et les yeux intéressés de l'homme étaient tout ce dont il avait besoin comme preuve.

« C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Du tout. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire cela ? »

L'homme se massa les tempes, visiblement agacé.

« Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux à faire de ton temps libre que de voler les tartes de la Reine Rouge ?

-Je te dis que je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-En plus d'être arrogant, vous êtes voleur et menteur. Décidément, vous avez tout pour vous, Chapelier Fou.

-Tais-toi, gamine impertinente ! Accuser les gens à tort est un crime, tu sais !

-Tout comme l'est voler les tartes royales. Tu connais le tempérament de la Reine Rouge; ta tête va y passer, mon vieux.

-Pourquoi ? Comptes-tu témoigner contre moi ?

-Oh, connaissant ta modestie légendaire, tu as bien dû narguer quelqu'un sur le chemin…

-Encore une fois, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

-Bref. Puisque tu es responsable de mon absence, c'est la moindre des choses que de prendre en charge Alice, tu ne crois pas ?

-Puisque je te dis que—

-Garde tes excuses pour la Reine, tu en auras besoin.

-Tu vas vraiment me laisser ici, avec ce fou furieux ? »

Le Lièvre de Mars se tourna vers la petite fille. Oh, il savait ce qu'elle tentait de faire en prenant cette petite voix et ces yeux larmoyants. Il caressa sa tête affectueusement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas je lui fais confiance. N'est-ce pas suffisant ? »

Elle fit une moue boudeuse.

« Tu fais confiance à un voleur.

-Mais puisque je vous dis que je n'ai rien fait ! »

Regards consternés.

« …Certes, il se peut que j'ai malencontreusement glissé une tarte ou deux dans mon sac. Tout le monde fait des erreurs, même les meilleurs !

-Dont vous ne faites pas partie, fort heureusement.

-Parce que c'est toi qui en décide, peut-être ?

-Oh, c'est sûr qu'un Chapelier Fou voleur de tartes fait forcément partie des meilleures personnes qui existent ici ! Vraiment, où est mon bon sens ?

-En voilà une bonne question !

-C'était un sarcasme !

-Dont j'ai fait fi avec élégance.

-Vous voyez ? Vous vous entendez à merveille, tous les deux. »

Les protestations qui suivirent sa déclaration furent virulentes. Elles seront censurées pour diverses raisons (qui n'ont bien sûr rien à voir avec le langage tout à fait varié et particulièrement inventif que connaissent le Chapelier Fou et une certaine petite fille).

« Tout cela pour dire que je laisse Alice ici. Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de ne pas retrouver de cadavre lorsque je reviendrai.

-Si tu n'en retrouves pas, tout va bien ?

-Pose cette petite cuillère, Chapelier.

-Un psychopathe. C'est un psychopathe.

-Tiens, tu as un tel mot dans ton vocabulaire, gamine ? Il fait plus de deux syllabes, tu sais. Je ne voudrais pas que ton petit cerveau surchauffe…

-…Vous avez de la mort aux rats chez vous ? »

Silence interloqué de la part des deux 'adultes'.

« Je…_crois_.

-Oh, je vois. Je suis sûre que ce sera délicieux, combiné avec votre superbe thé.

-…Et c'est moi le psychopathe ?

-Avoue que tu ne l'avais pas vu venir, celle-là !

-Ce n'est pas le moment d'être amusé, sale traître ! Pourquoi je devrais avoir un tel monstre sur les bras ?

-Les tartes.

-…Certes. »

[§(6_6_6)§]

Alice et le Chapelier Fou étaient debout, face à face, de taille à faire concurrence à tout bon western qui se respecte.

« Pour commencer, nous allons établir des règles.

-Vous allez me faire croire que vous êtes capable de respecter des règles ?

-Premièrement, on ne me contredit pas chez moi.

-Cela s'appelle de la tyrannie.

-Je n'ai jamais dit qu'on était en démocratie.

-C'est sûr, se remettre en cause, c'est trop vous demander.

-Tu m'agaces profondément, sale gamine.

-J'ai un nom, vous savez.

-Oui, et je prends un malin plaisir à ignorer ce fait.

-Comme c'est délicat de votre part… »

Puis elle ajouta, comme une arrière-pensée.

« _Sarcasme_.

-Pardon ?

-Je précise, c'est tout. Comme cela, vous ne pourrez pas prendre un malin plaisir à ignorer ce fait, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu comptes faire cela à chaque fois ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-… Où ai-je mis cette petite cuillère ?

-Des menaces, maintenant ?

-Deuxièmement, je menace qui je veux dans ma maison.

-Très mature.

-Venant d'une gamine, je trouve cela très ironique.

-Allez, continuez avec vos règles stupides, qu'on en finisse.

-Troisièmement, tu n'es certainement pas en mesure de me donner des ordres—

-Oh, laissez-moi deviner la suite : 'tandis que l'inverse est vrai' ?

-Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche. Quatrièmement, ne me coupe pas la parole. »

Elle hocha la tête de manière désintéressée.

« Cinquièmement—

-Tu étais donc là, Alice ? »

Elle sentit le poids de deux mains sur ses épaules, avant que son dos ne rencontre un torse familier. Elle leva la tête, et un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« —ne ramène pas tes connaissances douteuses chez moi. Exemple type : le Chat du Comté de Chester.

-Quelle manière sympathique de me souhaiter la bienvenue ! Ma pauvre Alice, qu'est-ce que tu fais chez ce fou ? »

Elle s'empressa de lui répondre, heureuse d'avoir trouvé un ami compatissant.

« Le Lièvre de Mars m'a laissé ici. Tu te rends compte ?

-Quel sans-cœur ! »

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« Je ne te le fais pas dire !

-Ca y est ? Vous avez fini votre petit numéro larmoyant ?

-Il m'a laissé avec le Chapelier Fou, alors qu'il est impoli, menteur, voleur, et arrogant !

-Voleur ?

-Figure-toi qu'il a volé—

-Allez-y, ignorez-moi, je ne demande que cela !

- —les tartes de la Reine Rouge !

-Ce qui explique sa fort méchante humeur de ces derniers temps !

-N'est-ce pas terrible ? »

La petite fille n'eut pas le temps de réagir; elle sentit une grande main emprisonner son poignet, et quitta l'étreinte du Chat. Elle était maintenant aux côtés du Chapelier, qui semblait furieux.

« Ne m'ignore pas, gamine insolente !

-Oh, vous étiez encore là ? »

Sa pique ne fit qu'augmenter la colère de l'homme, qui était bien plus intimidant que lors de leurs disputes habituelles.

« Comme c'est rare ! Le Chapelier Fou en colère ! »

Le Chat se redressa de sa position accroupie, clairement amusé par la situation. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, son sourire narquois dévoilant ses dents acérées.

« Ne me dis pas que tu voulais garder la petite Alice pour toi tout seul ?

-Elle est sous _ma_ responsabilité.

-Ce qui te donne tout à fait le droit de piquer une colère lorsqu'elle préfère ma compagnie à la tienne… »

L'enfant ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

« Sarcasme.

-…C'est un nouveau jeu, Alice ?

-Oh, je précise simplement pour une certaine personne qui s'applique à tout prendre au mot. Je ne cite pas de nom, bien sûr. »

Elle jeta un regard appuyé au Chapelier. Le Chat observa les deux tour à tour, conscient de la tension qui régnait entre eux. Comme c'était intéressant.

« Tu vas faire fuir la petite demoiselle, avec un regard aussi effrayant, tu sais. »

Il eut à peine le temps de disparaître avant que la théière qui lui était destinée s'écrase au sol.

« C'était dangereux ! Vous auriez pu le blesser ! »

Le Chapelier répondit à son ton scandalisé avec un sourire innocent.

« C'était le but. Ce Chat m'horripile plus que de raison.

-Il ne va plus vouloir me rendre visite, maintenant… »

Il fut surpris par sa voix emplie de déception, voire d'une pointe de tristesse.

« Oh, tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter de ce genre de chose. Ce n'est qu'un lâche, après tout ! Il est tout aussi inutile que—

-Arrêtez de dire des méchancetés sur mon ami ! »

Il resta un instant coi devant sa véhémence. Elle l'appréciait tant que cela… ?

« Il est toujours gentil avec moi !

-Tu dois bien être la seule avec qui ce soit le cas… »

Elle ignora son marmonnement.

« Lui, au moins, il prend soin de moi, et il joue avec moi ! Il m'appelle par mon prénom ! Alors que vous, vous êtes toujours occupé à m'insulter dès que l'occasion se présente ! Je vous déteste ! »

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, elle était partie, claquant la porte derrière elle. Il resta quelques minutes les yeux écarquillées, bouche bée, incapable du moindre geste. Qu'est-ce que… ? Elle venait juste de… ? Partie… ? Comme cela… ? Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Il faisait encore jour, mais qui savait quand cette capricieuse qu'était le Temps allait faire tomber la nuit. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment son problème, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, c'était elle qui était partie. Elle était en tort, bien évidemment. Elle prenait la mouche bien trop facilement, cette petite. Et puis, ce n'était que le Chat du Comté de Chester. Pourquoi devrait-il être gentil avec cet être insupportable ? Ce n'était qu'un théière, il n'allait pas en mourir, non plus !

Il retira son chapeau, passa une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés. Elle était peut-être en tort, mais on lui avait confié, non ? Mais il n'avait jamais dit qu'il acceptait, n'est-ce pas ?

_« Ce n'est qu'une petite fille, tu sais. »_

Et alors ? Elle avait pris sa décision, et elle était partie. Cela voulait dire qu'il n'en avait plus rien à faire, n'est-ce pas ? Elle le détestait, de toute façon. Lui aussi, il la détestait.

…Non, ce n'était pas vrai, et il en était conscient. Il aimait son esprit vif et sa répartie à toute épreuve. Il appréciait la compagnie de cette petite fille, et il s'amusait à la provoquer dès que l'occasion se présentait. Il observa de nouveau la fenêtre. Elle était assez intelligente pour revenir, n'est-ce pas ? Ou au moins se mettre à l'abri chez le Lièvre de Mars. Et si elle se perdait ? Les chemins du Pays des Merveilles n'étaient pas sûrs, loin de là. Elle ne pourrait sûrement pas compter sur ce lâche de Chat si jamais elle faisait une mauvaise rencontre. Il resta immobile quelques minutes de plus, songeur.

Lorsqu'il remit son chapeau, sa décision était prise.

[§(6_6_6)§]

Elle était furieuse. Bien sûr qu'elle l'était ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait, cet idiot de Chapelier, à se sentir obligé de la rabaisser constamment, et ses amis avec ? Il était insupportable, et passait son temps à la menacer comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde ! C'était quoi, son problème ? Elle ne méritait pas un tel traitement ! C'était à croire qu'il se sentait obligé de devenir méchant dès qu'elle était dans les parages ! Son pas s'accéléra à la pensée du Chapelier, et ses poings se serrèrent. Elle ne voulait plus jamais le voir ! Elle se débrouillerait toute seule ! Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il soit là pour la surveiller; il ne ferait que la critiquer comme si c'était son seul loisir ! Il n'était qu'un être horrible, exécrable, et atroce !

Sa vision se brouilla, et elle stoppa son avancée. Qu'est-ce que… ? Elle porta une main tremblante à son visage, et s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait. Elle pleurait ? Mais pourquoi ? Elle était juste en colère contre cet ignoble Chapelier Fou, elle n'avait pas de raison de pleurer ! Elle le détestait ! Oui, elle le détestait énormément ! Elle n'était pas du tout triste à l'idée qu'il ait refusé de s'occuper d'elle comme si elle était un fardeau ! Non, elle ne l'était pas ! Elle s'en fichait ! Il pouvait penser et dire ce qu'il voulait, elle s'en moquait ! Elle n'y accordait absolument aucune importance !

Un frisson la parcourut soudainement, et elle remarqua pour la première fois que la nuit commençait à tomber. Mais on était en pleine après-midi quelques minutes auparavant ! Elle frotta ses bras vigoureusement, luttant contre le froid qui commençait à s'installer. Elle surveilla les alentours, et s'aperçut qu'elle ne savait absolument pas où elle était. Elle n'avait pas trouvé d'autres moments pour se perdre que celui où elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle-même. Ce n'était pas le Chapelier Fou qui allait partir à sa recherche. Et de toute façon, elle ne voulait pas de son aide ! Elle n'en avait absolument pas besoin ! Elle allait tous leur montrer, qu'elle était capable de se débrouiller !

Le bruissement des feuilles des arbres la fit sursauter, et ce qui ressemblait au hululement d'une chouette résonna dans la forêt désormais silencieuse.

Finalement, elle aurait peut-être pu choisir un autre moment pour prouver à quel point elle était une petite fille débrouillarde. Parce que vraiment, n'importe qui de censé ne s'aventurerait pas dans les bois du Pays des Merveilles en pleine nuit sans rien pour se défendre. Même elle savait que c'était imprudent. Pourtant, elle n'était pas là depuis longtemps : elle ressentait donc une certaine fierté face à ce fait. Elle avait toujours été une petite fille très intelligente, après tout. Enfin, c'était ce que Lorina lui disait après que son professeur lui ait crié dessus parce qu'elle n'était pas concentrée pendant les leçons. Non pas qu'elle ne veuille pas être attentive, mais il fallait dire que regarder Dinah jouer avec une pelote de laine était autrement plus intéressant que ce qui s'était passé chez les rois il y a de cela si longtemps.

Un nouveau bruissement. Elle parcourut les alentours du regard, mi curieuse, mi effrayée. Bien sûr, elle ne vit rien. Ce qui était tout à fait normal, vu que l'obscurité était maintenant tombée. Avoir une vision parfaite la nuit devait vraiment être un avantage non négligeable. Elle songea au Chat du Comté de Chester, et se dit qu'il devait sûrement posséder une telle vision. Hmm, il fallait qu'elle lui demande. Après tout, lui qui se vantait d'avoir été un chat, et qui pouvait disparaître à volonté, devait bien avoir une magnifique vision nocturne !

Ah, mais peut-être n'était-ce pas vraiment le moment de songer à une telle possibilité.

Bon, puisqu'elle ne voyait pas grand-chose, il ne servait à rien de tenter de se repérer. Elle risquerait seulement de se perdre encore plus. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre que le jour se lève. Elle choisit un arbre qui lui paraissait plus sympathique que les autres (notamment grâce à ses motifs qui brillaient dans l'obscurité), et s'assied entre deux racines, se calant relativement confortablement. Elle était au bord du chemin, chose qu'elle jugea plus prudente. Elle n'avait nulle envie de s'enfoncer dans les bois, hors des sentiers. Ne faisait-elle pas preuve d'un sens pratique et d'une prudence extraordinaire pour une petite fille ? Elle se félicita intérieurement.

Elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, son menton se calant sur ceux-ci. Il fallait attendre, maintenant. Et ne pas songer au froid, ni à toutes les choses qui pouvaient bien rôder la nuit. Le Lièvre de Mars l'avait souvent mis en garde : sortir la nuit seule était dangereux pour elle. Il ne lui avait pas fourni d'explications, mais sa fertile imagination commençait à le faire pour lui. Elle se demanda si les ogres existaient au Pays des Merveilles, et elle se recroquevilla un peu plus à cette pensée. Les ogres mangeaient les petites filles, lui avait dit Lorina. Ils étaient très grands, avec de grandes dents pointues, et de grands couteaux. Elle trouvait cela très bizarre. Après tout, s'ils ne mangeaient que des enfants, ils n'avaient pas besoin de tant de grandes choses. Mais si sa grande sœur les lui avait décrits de cette manière, cela ne pouvait être que vrai.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle, mais ne vit pas de grandes personnes. A vrai dire, elle ne vit personne tout court. Elle retint un soupir de soulagement.

Mais s'ils étaient cachés, et attendaient en fait qu'elle baisse sa garde pour se saisir d'elle et la manger toute crûe ? Peut-être l'observaient-ils de leurs yeux cruels, aiguisant leurs grands couteaux en songeant de quelle manière ils allaient la manger. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de ses genoux. Elle pouvait presque voir leurs silhouettes menaçantes dans l'obscurité, tandis que leurs couteaux brillaient à la lumière de la lune.

Maintenant, elle avait peur, avec toutes ces histoires. Très beau moyen de passer le temps, Alice, se réprimanda-t-elle intérieurement.

Un nouveau bruissement retentit, mais il n'y avait eu aucun coup de vent qui pourrait expliquer le son qui résonna dans la forêt désormais silencieuse. Elle se crispa, parcourant des yeux les alentours. Le bruit se fit de nouveau entendre, et elle réalisa à quel point celui-ci était proche. Mon Dieu, toutes ses pensées sur les ogres les avaient sûrement attirés ! Vu à quel point ils étaient dangereux, elle ne serait pas étonnée qu'ils soient capables de percevoir les pensées des petites filles perdues dans un bois menaçant ! Non, elle ne voulait pas être mangée ! Elle serait très sage, écouterait même ce que lui dirait le Chapelier Fou ! Il était méchant, mais il ne la mangerait pas, lui !

… Non, il prendrait juste un malin plaisir à la tuer avec une petite cuillère. Elle était persuadée que cet homme complètement dément trouverait un moyen de le faire.

Le son se rapprochait de plus en plus, et elle fourra sa tête contre ses genoux. Si les ogres venaient, elle ne voulait pas voir leurs horribles visages, ni sa mort imminente ! Elle se recroquevilla d'autant plus, se disant que, peut-être, si elle se faisait aussi petite que possible, ils ne la verraient pas. Mais s'ils avaient un odorat exceptionnel, qu'ils utilisaient pour trouver les enfants égarés ? Non, ce n'était vraiment pas juste ! Avait-elle au moins une chance de leur échapper ? Elle allait mourir, sans même avoir revu Lorina, ni avoir pu jouer une nouvelle fois avec sa chère Dinah, ni ressentir de nouveau l'étreinte réconfortante de Mère, ou entendre les sermons de Père !

Elle entendit des pas, et ravala un sanglot. Les ogres étaient sûrement à quelques mètres d'elle, se demandant de quelle manière ils allaient la dévorer. N'y avait-il donc personne pour sauver une pauvre petite fille en danger ? Elle était toute seule face à ces créatures cruelles, sans aucune échappatoire possible ! Les pas se rapprochèrent lentement, et elle se dit qu'ils étaient vraiment ignobles, de rendre son agonie aussi longue ! Pourquoi ne se précipitaient-ils pas sur elle, pour en finir rapidement ? Peut-être que les enfants étaient plus délicieux alors qu'ils baignaient dans leur propre peur ?

Finalement, elle sentit une grande main emprisonner son épaule, mais elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle ne leur donnerait pas le plaisir de voir son visage terrifié !

« Trouvée, petite fille. »

Cela les amusait tant que cela, d'en plus lui montrer à quel point la trouver avait été aisé ? Quelle bande de— attendez. Cette voix. Elle ressemblait étrangement à celle du Chapelier Fou. Elle releva timidement la tête, et, en effet, ce n'était pas un ogre qui se tenait devant elle, mais bien le Chapelier Fou, accroupi devant elle. Cependant, elle préféra s'en assurer.

« Vous n'êtes pas un ogre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ses yeux verts brillaient dans l'obscurité, et elle crut discerner de l'amusement dans ceux-ci.

« Pas que je sache. Mais je t'assure que n'importe quel ogre qui se respecte ne mangerait jamais une petite fille comme toi. La viande doit être bien trop coriace ! »

Ce qu'il disait relevait probablement de l'insulte, mais à vrai dire, elle avait encore trop peur pour réellement s'en offenser.

« Tu trembles, gamine. »

Et elle se rendit compte que, oui, en effet, c'était le cas.

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? De toute façon, vous vous fichez de moi ! »

Il ne s'offusqua pas devant sa réponse sèche, et se contenta de retirer sa veste pour la déposer sur ses menues épaules. La veste était bien trop grande, et dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait probablement été scandalisée à l'idée de porter un vêtement aussi voyant et extravagant, mais elle se contenta simplement de l'enfiler, et de la serrer contre elle. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas le remercier, surtout qu'il profiterait sûrement de l'occasion pour faire une tirade à propos de sa grande générosité, mais malheureusement, elle avait reçu une bonne éducation. Ce fut donc dans un murmure qu'elle le remercia. A sa grande surprise, il n'y eut pas de monologue vantant ses qualités exceptionnelles.

« Lève-toi. Il faut rentrer, maintenant.

-Vous m'emmenez chez le Lièvre de Mars ?

-Sûrement pas. Maintenant que tu m'as prouvé à quel point tu étais douée pour te perdre pour finalement te recroqueviller dans un coin, je ne vais pas te laisser seule chez lui ! Tu viens chez moi, comme c'était prévu. »

Il lui tendit la main pour qu'elle se relève, mais elle resta immobile.

« Je ne veux pas.

-…Pardon ?

-Je ne veux pas rentrer avec vous. Vous allez être méchant.

-Ne sois pas idiote ! Tu comptes rester ici, toute seule ? »

Elle resta silencieuse, et tourna la tête sur le côté. Ah. Elle boudait.

« Ecoute, gami— non, Alice. Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais pris la peine de chercher quelqu'un que je déteste ? Si c'était le cas, je t'assure que je t'aurais laissé moisir ici sans une once de remords. Je ne fais que ce qui me plait; tu devrais le savoir, maintenant. »

Elle l'observa de ses grands yeux, cherchant à savoir s'il mentait ou non. Pour la première fois, elle le voyait sérieux, et cela lui parut presque étrange. Pas d'étincelle rieuse dans ses yeux, ni de sourire moqueur.

« …Vraiment ? »

Sa voix était hésitante, et elle s'en voulut de se montrer aussi faible face à lui. Cette fois-ci, un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres tandis qu'il hocha doucement la tête. Elle se détendit, et accepta finalement de prendre sa main pour se relever. Ce à quoi elle ne s'attendait pas, ce soit qu'il la soulève du sol pour la prendre dans ses bras, reprenant ainsi le chemin du retour.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Je peux très bien marcher toute seule !

-Oui, mais ce sera atrocement lent. J'ai déjà perdu assez de temps à chercher une gamine impertinente qui ne connaît pas ses propres limites ! »

Elle tenta de se dégager de son étreinte, scandalisée par ses propos.

« Je ne suis pas une gamine impertinente ! Tout cela, c'est de votre faute !

-Mais bien sûr, rejetons la faute sur les autres ! Attitude typiquement enfantine, d'ailleurs.

-Oh, venant de la personne qui jette des théières sur ceux qui l'agacent, je trouve cela parfaitement risible.

-Je n'en ai jeté qu'une.

-Ce qui ne change absolument pas mon propos. »

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou de manière presque absente, bien que ses sourcils soient froncés.

« Ne sois pas si têtue, jeune fille. C'était une action totalement justifiée.

-Admettez-le. Vous avez un tempérament horrible.

-Aussi horrible que le tien, dans ce cas !

-… Je n'ai jamais jeté de théière à quiconque.

-Non, tu as préféré piquer une colère pour ensuite t'enfuir. D'ailleurs, ne pense pas que le sujet soit clos. Vu les efforts que j'ai effectué pour te retrouver et te ramener, ainsi que du temps perdu, tu seras punie. »

Elle ne vit que trop bien l'étincelle malicieuse qui brillait dans ses yeux, et elle retint un frisson.

Peut-être qu'être mangée toute crûe par les ogres était une solution moins terrifiante, tout compte fait.

[§(6_6_6)§]

Le Lièvre de Mars était inquiet. Il s'était dépêché sur le chemin du retour, bien curieux de savoir dans quel état il retrouverait une certaine petite fille. Même s'il faisait confiance au Chapelier Fou, celui-ci avait quelques difficultés à comprendre qu'Alice n'était qu'une enfant, et qu'elle ne comprenait pas toujours le second degré, ni les disputes amicales. Il était vrai qu'elle était intelligente et mature pour son âge, mais il était clair qu'elle manquait encore de discernement sur certains points. De plus, au vu du tempérament dévastateur des deux, il ne serait pas surpris de retrouver un champ de bataille à la place de la grande table toujours remplie de mets divers et du fameux thé qui faisait tant la fierté du Chapelier.

Quelle ne fut donc pas sa surprise de voir le jardin du Chapelier intact, avec les deux concernés assis à la fameuse table, sans qu'aucun cri coléreux ne vienne troubler la quiétude ambiante ! Il fut tenté de se frotter les yeux, mais se contenta d'entrer par le petit portillon qui menait au jardin. Ce fut alors qu'il remarqua un léger détail, qui pourrait expliquer le calme qui régnait.

La pauvre Alice était bâillonnée.

Il se demanda ce qui le retenait de frapper son soit disant ami. Ledit ami remarqua sa présence, et le salua d'un mouvement joyeux de la main, avant de se tourner vers la petite fille.

« Eh bien, Alice, tu ne salues pas ce cher Lièvre de Mars, qui est venu te chercher ! Quelle impolitesse ! »

Elle lui lança un regard rageur. Il l'ignora sans aucun mal.

« Décidément, toute son éducation est à refaire ! Tu as du travail devant toi, mon cher ! »

Il haussa un sourcil, avant de s'asseoir.

« Cela t'amuse tant que cela, de torturer les enfants… ?

-La torturer ? Quelle idée ! Je ne fais que l'aider à apprendre de ses erreurs ! »

Il porta une main à ses tempes. Et lui qui avait trouvé le voyage fatigant.

« Et tu remarqueras qu'elle a décidé de se soumettre à mon autorité, puisqu'elle n'a pas retiré son bâillon !

-Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qui t'a poussé à bâillonner une innocente petite fille ? »

Le Chapelier porta sa tasse à ses lèvres, prenant son temps avant de répondre.

« Cette innocente petite fille, comme tu te plais à la décrire, fait sa crise d'adolescence en avance. Elle a – pour une raison inexplicable – fuguée, vois-tu.

-La raison inexplicable ne réside-t-elle pas dans ton comportement ?

-Absolument rien à voir. Comme je me tue à le répéter, je suis un véritable gentleman. »

Le Lièvre de Mars leva les yeux au ciel. Mais bien sûr.

« Je connais très peu de gentleman qui bâillonne des petites filles.

-Situation extrême, réponse extrême. Et puis, n'est-elle pas adorable lorsqu'elle est incapable d'ouvrir la bouche ? »

Une petite cuillère vola dans la direction du Chapelier, et il la rattrapa avec aisance.

« Merci, très chère, j'en avais justement besoin.

-… Je vois qu'elle a pris une de tes mauvaises habitudes.

-Quelle petite chanceuse, apprendre ainsi du meilleur ! »

Puis l'esprit du Lièvre de Mars enregistra finalement les faits.

« … Attends. Si j'ai bien compris, Alice s'est enfuie, et _tu l'as laissée faire_ ? »

La voix de l'homme était terriblement calme, image même d'une personne paisible et saine d'esprit, mais le Chapelier Fou le connaissait trop bien pour se laisser duper.

« Cela court terriblement vite, les enfants.

-Elle est haute comme trois pommes – un son étouffé en provenance d'Alice se fit entendre à ces mots –, et tu vas me faire croire que tu n'as pas été _capable_ de la rattraper à temps ?

-Comprends-moi, j'étais tellement bouleversé—

-Dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas laissée partir dans les bois seule. »

Le Chapelier Fou se racla la gorge.

« Mais tu es complètement inconscient, bon sang ! Tu crois vraiment qu'elle est en mesure de se défendre si jamais elle fait une mauvaise rencontre ? Même si c'était en plein jour, tu sais très bien que notre pays est loin d'être sûr !

-Oui, c'est vrai. Alors la nuit, n'en parlons même pas.

-La nuit ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles de la nu— c'était en _pleine nuit_ ?

-Tu connais cette capricieuse qu'est le Temps. Tout change tellement rapidement— »

Le Lièvre de Mars se releva brusquement, et sa chaise tomba au sol. Le Chapelier sursauta légèrement à l'entente du bruit sourd. Et, à vrai dire, il n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont les traits de l'autre homme s'était assombri, ni la manière dont il le regardait. Un Lièvre de Mars en colère était un Lièvre de Mars dangereux.

Cela, il ne le savait que trop bien. Cependant, il semblerait que celui-ci ait décidé qu'il avait besoin de l'apprendre de nouveau.

[§(6_6_6)§]

« Est-ce que tu es vraiment sûr qu'on puisse le laisser ainsi ?

-Bien sûr, Alice. Il ne mérite que cela, de toute façon. Vraiment, on se demande qui est l'adulte responsable, ici…

-Je ne suis pas certaine qu'un adulte responsable aurait ligoté et bâillonné son ami pour le punir.

-Cet idiot n'est pas mon ami. Quelle idée de te laisser partir comme cela ! Et te bâillonner en plus, alors qu'il est en tort !

-… Je pense que nous étions tous deux en tort.

-Tiens, tu ne le détestes plus, maintenant ?

-Il n'est peut-être pas aussi méchant que ce que je croyais.

-Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment. C'est difficile à expliquer.

-Enfin, peu importe. En tout cas, je ne suis pas prêt de te confier de nouveau à lui. La prochaine fois que la Reine Rouge veut une audience, tu viens avec moi.

-…Ah.

-Quoi, tu es déçue ?

-N-non, pas du tout ! Je suis très contente de ne plus avoir à supporter la compagnie de ce fou furieux !

-Il semblerait qu'il ne t'ait pas appris à mentir.

-Est-ce une mauvaise chose ?

-Non, sûrement pas. Après tout, il a déjà eu une assez mauvaise influence sur toi pendant le peu de temps que vous avez passé ensemble. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de te soumettre à ses caprices ?

-Oh, tu n'as pas remarqué ?

-Comment cela ?

-Le bâillon. Il y avait trop de nœuds, j'étais incapable de l'enlever.

-… La prochaine fois, il ne s'en tirera pas aussi facilement.

-Parce qu'il y aura une prochaine fois ?!

-Ne sois pas aussi scandalisée. Vu comment il t'apprécie, tu n'es pas au bout de tes tourments, Alice. »

Vraiment, le Lièvre de Mars n'avait jamais prononcé de mots plus justes.

Mais cela, c'est une toute autre histoire.


	8. Welcome, Dear Insanity

**A/N:** Bonjour, bonjour ! Me revoilà avec un one-shot pas du tout prévu, mais voilà, l'inspiration a frappé à ma porte, et je m'en suis retrouvée très surprise ! C'est un petit écrit plutôt court, mais il était terriblement intéressant à écrire, bien qu'il n'ait pas tout à fait tourné comme je l'avais prévu. C'était censé être plus triste, mais il semblerait que le Chapelier Fou ait pris vie tout seul et ait décidé de simplement faire ce qu'il avait envie. Ce qui explique pourquoi je me suis retrouvé à tenir ma cuisse en grimaçant en écrivant une certaine partie de ce one-shot. Parce que vraiment, je n'avais même pas prévu qu'il y ait de la violence ! Mais voilà, le Chapelier Fou fait n'importe quoi, et l'auteur faible que je suis n'a pu l'en empêcher~

**Pairing: **Chapelier Fou x Alice. Et très franchement, au niveau de ce one-shot, Peddo Bear approuve.

**Rating: **Très franchement, M, même si ce n'est pas vraiment gore en soi, cela reste de la violence gratuite. Quand même, hein.

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome, Dear Insanity<strong>

Alice Liddell avait quitté le Pays des Merveilles. Aussi simplement que cela, sa présence désormais connue et appréciée de tous avait disparue, s'était effacée de leur existence sans qu'ils n'aient rien vu venir. La petite fille qui était venue égayer leur vie, qui les avait accepté de la manière la plus naturelle qui soit était partie. Sans un mot, sans un avertissement. Rien n'avait pu prédire cela, aucun signe ne leur avait désigné du doigt cette possibilité. C'était tellement impensable qu'elle s'en aille, qu'elle les abandonne sans un regard en arrière. Elle ne pouvait pas, en était incapable.

Et pourtant.

Le Lièvre de Mars soupira, terriblement conscient du silence qui régnait dans sa maisonnée d'habitude agitée. Il se balança sur sa chaise en un geste presque enfantin, entendant malgré lui les reproches qu'elle lui ferait si jamais elle le voyait ainsi. Elle placerait ses mains sur ses hanches dans une position qu'elle voulait effrayante, et ses sourcils se fronceraient pour former cette mine renfrognée si adorable. Puis elle lui dirait que c'est dangereux, qu'il ne devrait pas faire cela, et vraiment, qui est l'adulte ici ?

Mais elle n'était plus là, et il était libre de se rompre le cou s'il le désirait. Non pas que cela change grand-chose; la Mort n'avait certainement pas sa place dans cet univers qu'elle trouvait si étrange. Non, cela était réservé au Monde des Ombres.

Avant. Arrière. Avant. Arrière. Avant. Arrière.

Pourquoi était-elle partie ? Ne se plaisait-elle pas ici ? Elle avait réussi à apprivoiser le Chat du Comté de Chester, à dompter les Tweedles, à arracher quelques sourires éphémères à la Chenille, à entraîner le Valet de Cœur dans des jeux où il ne faisait que perdre, à s'accorder les faveurs de la Reine, et même à obtenir un droit d'entrée permanent chez le Chapelier Fou et ses délirantes parties de thé.

Avant. Arrière. Avant. Arrière. Avant. Arrière.

Elle passait son temps à sourire et à s'amuser, comme nulle petite fille n'en avait l'occasion de l'autre côté. Elle lui disait toujours qu'elle aimait passer du temps en sa compagnie, tandis qu'il l'aidait à déchiffrer les ouvrages de sa bibliothèque, qu'il avait soigneusement sélectionné au préalable. Elle s'asseyait sur ses genoux, et lisait de sa voix hésitante les mots qui venaient à elle, et il prenait le temps de la corriger patiemment. Il lui cuisinait ce qu'elle préférait, l'emmenait chez le Chapelier lorsqu'elle ressentait le besoin de se dégourdir les jambes. Bien sûr, il savait pertinemment que ce n'était qu'une excuse qu'elle lui fournissait, refusant de reconnaître qu'elle appréciait la compagnie de son ami de toujours, comme la tête de mule qu'elle était. Elle et le Chapelier Fou…

Avant. Arrière. Avant. Arrière. Avant. Arrière.

Ils avaient une relation particulière. Quelque chose de difficile à définir. Ils pouvaient très bien être prêts à s'entretuer à un moment, et rire ensemble d'une farce jouée à un 'innocent' habitant du Pays des Merveilles l'instant d'après. Elle passait du rire aux larmes en sa présence, et c'était tout aussi vrai pour le Chapelier. Il n'avait jamais pensé que cela deviendrait ainsi, la première fois qu'il l'avait amené chez lui. Jamais il n'aurait songé que le Chapelier, qui supportait sa présence tant bien que mal et qui était d'un naturel excentrique cachant son asociabilité, serait aussi dépendant d'un brin de petite fille. Mais il savait aussi que cela n'avait rien de sain.

Avant. Arrière. Avant. Arrière. Avant. Arrière.

D'abord, ce fut la recherche du contact physique. Ses mains qui restaient un peu trop longtemps sur elle, cette manie qu'il avait de trouver des excuses pour envahir son espace vital, ses doigts se retrouvant presque de manière magique emmêlé dans ses longs cheveux. Puis il finit par en vouloir plus, et la petite fille se retrouvait aisément dans ses bras dès qu'elle était en sa présence, et elle ne passait plus une seule partie de thé sans se retrouver miraculeusement sur ses genoux.

Avant. Arrière. Avant. Arrière. Avant. Arrière.

Ensuite, ce fut la manière dont il tentait de la garder à ses côtés, son regard devenant presque sauvage lorsque quelqu'un d'autre que lui s'approchait trop d'elle. Le Chapelier Fou connaissait la subtilité, et savait en faire usage, mais sûrement pas lorsqu'elle entrait en compte. C'était de la possessivité, pure et simple. Le Lièvre le savait pertinemment, et n'avait nul besoin de son intellect terriblement développé pour le réaliser. Il avait ignoré ce fait, songeant simplement que personne n'avait jamais réellement compté pour le Chapelier (du moins, jamais autant qu'elle), et que c'était la seule réaction dont il était capable.

Avant. Arrière. Avant. Arrière. Avant. Arrière.

Puis il avait commencé à continuellement rechercher sa présence, passant le plus de temps possible avec elle, la monopolisant ardemment. Il était devenu plus fidèle que son ombre, et alors qu'il observait son ami occuper la petite demoiselle, il avait entraperçu cette lueur inquiétante briller dans son regard. Lui qui avait pensé que la présence de la petite fille apaisait le tempérament dévastateur du Chapelier et faisait taire sa folie s'était aperçu que ce n'était qu'un mensonge dans lequel il s'était lui-même berné. Elle était là, sa folie, cette partie de lui-même qui n'attendait qu'une minute d'inattention pour surgir des sombres recoins de son esprit. Oui, elle était toujours là, guettant son quart d'heure de gloire, nourrie par cette obsession pour cette petite fille trop gentille pour son propre bien.

Avant. Arrière. Avant. Arrière. Avant. Arrière.

Il se demanda si la nouvelle du départ d'Alice était parvenue aux oreilles du Chapelier Fou. Si c'était le cas, pourquoi n'avait-il pas entendu de rumeurs concernant un Chapelier Fou enragé retournant le Pays sens dessus dessous dans le vain espoir de la retrouver, ou d'au moins soulager la violence secondant sa folie avec entrain ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu le voir, mettant son départ sur le compte du Lièvre de Mars, l'insultant et ne demandant qu'à en découdre ? Cela lui aurait également permis de se défouler, d'oublier son impuissance et son incapacité à prévoir les actions d'une simple petite fille.

Une simple petite fille, qui avait fait sa place dans ce monde pour ensuite les abandonner et laisser derrière elle un vide terrifiant.

Il stoppa.

Il était temps de rendre visite au Chapelier Fou.

Il trouverait sans doute une excuse pour qu'ils se battent, de toute façon.

[§(6_6_6)§]

Le Lièvre de Mars s'attendait à trouver un Chapelier Fou furieux, ou occupé à se morfondre lamentablement dans un coin. Il voyait déjà sa magnifique table de réception complètement détruite dans un accès de rage, imaginant sans peine la vaisselle jonchant le sol et la nappe déchirée. Il y aurait sans doute quelques craquelures sur la façade de sa maison, et il ne serait pas étonné qu'il manque quelques morceaux de la palissade normalement impeccable. Il pensait véritablement découvrir l'endroit dévasté, image même du chaos qui se terrait dans le dangereux esprit du Chapelier.

Il n'en était rien.

Pas de cris furibonds, pas de hurlements désespérés, seulement le silence brisé par les tintements de la vaisselle. Il entra par le petit portail du jardin, ses yeux rivés sur la forme frénétique du Chapelier, dont le comportement semblait étrangement normal.

Serait-il possible qu'il ne soit pas au courant ? Il n'avait pas approché l'endroit depuis un certain temps, peu désireux de s'opposer à l'homme alors qu'il serait probablement occupé à détruire tout ce qui se trouverait sur son passage dans une crise de démence, mais il semblerait que sa prudence n'ait guère été utile. Enfin, il fallait également dire qu'il n'était lui-même pas de la meilleure humeur qui soit depuis qu'elle était partie.

Ce fut alors qu'il remarqua que les cheveux du Chapelier avaient poussé. Oh, bien sûr, ce fait n'avait rien d'exceptionnel en soi, mais il savait pertinemment que le Chapelier les coupait pour former cette masse défiant la gravité dès qu'il avait le sentiment que ceux-ci dépassaient cette longueur dont lui-seul semblait connaître l'exacte limite. Pourtant, ils atteignaient désormais ses épaules, s'écoulant jusqu'au milieu de son dos en une cascade blanche presque _ordonnée_, allant à l'encontre même de l'image du Chapelier. Son chapeau était quant à lui situé sur sa tête en une position précaire, élément _normal_, mais alors qu'il étudiait plus attentivement son ami, il s'aperçut qu'il était…_débraillé_.

Fait impensable pour quelqu'un comme le Chapelier.

Il savait pour Alice. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Mais ce qu'il voyait actuellement n'était que la partie émergée de l'iceberg. Si le Chapelier n'avait pas décidé de s'en prendre au reste du monde pour exprimer son chagrin, et/ou sa colère, ce qui aurait semblé logique au vu de son comportement normalement enfantin… quelle était l'ampleur actuelle des dégâts ? Ou plutôt, comment la juger ?

Il s'approcha de l'autre, bien plus sur ses gardes qu'auparavant. Le Chapelier ne réagissait pas de la manière dont il l'avait prévu, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était beaucoup plus dangereux qu'il ne l'avait d'abord supposé.

« Tu es en retard ! »

Il eut tout juste le temps d'éviter la petite cuillère lancée dans sa direction. Il n'avait bien sûr pas haussé la voix, confiant que le lancer d'objet était suffisant pour être entendu. Une action typique du Chapelier Fou, et il s'en trouva pourtant troublé.

« Dépêche-toi de prendre place ! »

Il s'installa à sa place habituelle, à la droite de son ami, qui était en bout de table.

« Le temps est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? Tout comme mon thé ! Mon thé est merveilleux, formidable, extraordinaire ! N'est-ce pas ? »

Il lui tendit la théière, et le Lièvre s'en empara. Elle lui parut terriblement légère, et sa suspicion se confirma lorsqu'il tenta de verser. Elle était vide.

« Mais je ne t'apprend rien, bien entendu. Tout le monde sait que mon thé est le meilleur— qu'as-tu à fixer la théière ainsi ? N'es-tu pas conscient de la magnificence de mon thé ? Ah, rends-moi cela, tu m'agaces ! J'en veux une autre tasse ! Tout comme Alice, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il sursauta à la mention du nom de la petite fille, et observa, complètement interloqué, le Chapelier s'agiter avec sa théière vide, faisant semblant de resservir la tasse de thé vide à sa gauche, ainsi que la sienne.

La place à sa gauche. Celle d'Alice avant qu'elle ne passe son temps sur ses genoux.

« Et depuis quand es-tu aussi grossier ? Oublier de saluer Alice ! Quelle impolitesse ! Ah, vraiment, que va-t-on faire de toi ?

-Chapelier—

-Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois des excuses, mais à—

-Alice n'est pas là.

-Alice n'est pas là ? Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu— »

Il tourna la tête vers la place de gauche, et le Lièvre de Mars vit pour la première fois un phénomène qui deviendrait commun pour le Pays des Merveilles. Les yeux du Chapelier changèrent lentement de couleur, le vert éclatant laissant place à un jaune délavé.

« Oh. En effet, elle n'est pas là. »

Un court silence.

« Je me demande où elle est partie, elle était là il y a un instant à peine, comment a-t-elle pu disparaître aussi aisément ? Et moi qui faisait tellement attention, qui m'assurait de ne pas la quitter des yeux ! »

Une nouvelle fois, un changement. Du jaune pâle au orange brillant.

« Oooh, cette petite sotte va m'entendre lorsqu'elle reviendra ! Où est son bon sens, vraiment ! S'éclipser ainsi, sans prévenir ! Quelle impolitesse ! »

Il ne savait pas comment réagir face à ce Chapelier qui lui semblait totalement inconnu. Il agissait normalement, mais en même temps…quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond. Du moins, c'était pire que d'habitude. Ce qui était un fait terrifiant en soi.

« Elle ne reviendra pas, Chapelier. »

Le silence s'installa après ces mots. Les traits de l'autre homme s'était figé, sa forme se crispant en la parfaite imitation d'une statue. Le Temps semblait avoir stoppé son cours, emprisonnant le Chapelier dans un immobilisme terrifiant. Le Lièvre fixa son ami, se tendant également face au manque de réaction visible qu'avait évoqué la simple phrase qu'il avait eu le malheur de prononcer. Puis, avec une lenteur effrayante, si différente de l'attitude presque hystérique qu'il adoptait normalement, l'homme se tourna vers lui.

Son visage avait perdu toute couleur, l'ombre menaçante de son chapeau obscurcissant ses traits tandis que ses yeux brillaient d'un rouge sanglant. Il le fixait sans ciller, et malgré l'indifférence qu'il affichait, son regard n'était qu'un ouragan d'émotions violentes où cruauté, folie et bestialité ne rendaient ses prunelles que plus menaçantes.

Le Lièvre de Mars réprima un frisson.

Puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire presque innocent, une vulgaire copie de celui qu'il affichait en compagnie de la petite fille, mais il n'était pas dupe. Ses muscles étaient tendus, ses mains crispées sur sa théière, qu'il savait tout aussi dangereuse qu'une arme digne de ce nom entre les doigts agiles d'un Chapelier Fou instable aux tendances homicides. L'autre pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« Ne dis pas de telles idioties, Lièvre de Mars. »

Il joua avec la théière d'un mouvement presque badin, et le Lièvre se demanda si venir ici avait véritablement été une bonne idée.

« Vraiment, raconter de tels mensonges en ma présence… Quelle idée ! »

Les mots étaient simples, presque banals. Son ton était léger, image de l'insouciance même. Pourtant, il eut très nettement l'impression que lui jeter du vitriol au visage aurait été une alternative moins angoissante que les propos désespérément calmes de l'homme en face de lui.

« Mais ce n'est pas grave, mon cher ami ! »

Il se leva brusquement, et le Lièvre sursauta malgré lui. Le Chapelier avança une main vers lui, et il crut un instant que ses doigts se dirigeaient vers ses yeux, s'il lui arrachait, ses prunelles étaient toujours d'un rouge sanguin, il va le faire, la folie, elle est là, juste là, plus rien ne la retient—

Sa trajectoire changea au dernier moment, et sa main se posa sur son épaule en un geste amical. La manière dont il lui broyait ladite épaule contredisait ce fait.

« Nul besoin de trembler ainsi; je te pardonne. »

Il réalisa qu'il disait vrai. Depuis quand… ?

« Je ne mens pas, Chapelier. Elle n'est plus là, elle a quitté— »

Le sourire du Chapelier s'étira en un rictus glacial.

Il ne vit jamais rien venir.

La douleur explosa dans sa cuisse droite, un gémissement s'échappant de ses lèvres, tandis que son regard se tourna automatiquement vers l'endroit touché—

Un couteau familier, un de ceux qu'ils utilisaient pour le beurre, un couteau supposément rond, sans danger, était enfoncé dans sa cuisse, presque jusqu'au manche, la douleur, quelque chose d'humide sur son pantalon, un liquide précieux, cela ressemblait étrangement à du sang—

« Ah, tu vois ce que tu m'obliges à faire ? Vraiment, Lièvre de Mars ! »

Il continuait à sourire, à lui parler joyeusement, et il émit un son étranglé.

« Tu devrais savoir qu'Alice ne peut pas me quitter, voyons. Quelle étrange idée ! »

La douleur s'amplifia, et il réalisa dans un éclair de lucidité que le Chapelier était en train d'agrandir sa blessure en bougeant lentement le couteau dans la plaie. Il le faisait si aisément, comme s'il coupait dans du beurre, et ah, n'était-ce pas sa fonction de départ ?

« Regarde-moi tout ce sang ! Alice va crier, si elle te voit dans cet état ! »

Il émit un rire amusé, comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus plaisant que cette image.

Pour la première fois depuis tant de temps passé dans ce Pays, depuis tout le temps qu'il connaît le Chapelier Fou, le Lièvre de Mars est véritablement terrifié par l'inconnu penché sur lui, qui ne lui offre que des sourires débordant de folie et de cruauté. Il se surprend à penser à une petite fille, à se dire que tout serait différent si elle était là, pourquoi n'était-elle pas là, ils ont tous besoin d'elle, il faut qu'elle les sauve de cet être dément, qu'elle l'apaise comme elle sait si bien le faire, il n'y a qu'elle qui puisse les aider, qu'elle qui puisse le calmer, renvoyer cette folie dans les recoins sombres de son esprit, elle ne doit pas être là, pas au grand jour—

Ses pensées s'entrechoquent dans son esprit engourdi par la douleur et la peur de cet être qu'il ne reconnaît pas, et pourtant, une seule question demeure, une seule résonne encore et encore dans ce jardin paisible où l'on peut entendre le rire brisé d'un esprit perdu dans la folie— 

_Alice, innocente Alice, qu'as-tu fait ?_


End file.
